Amazing Fantasy Spider-Man 2: The Web of Life and Destiny
by thatoneguy655
Summary: It has been two years since Amazing Fantasy: Spider-Man. Things haven't changed much since then, only that since the Spiders have spread out across the country and that the threats of old still linger in their lives. But a strike of fate leads to him meeting an odd man who claims Spidey is not alone and that this is all part of destiny. This night will change everything he knows...
1. Chapter 1: The Last Hunt

_Author's note: So for the first time, I'm writing two stories at once. Which could be good, or could turn out horribly and neither gets finished…but we gotta keep optimistic…anyway, here's the first chapter to the sequel to Amazing Fantasy: Spider-Man. Yeah, I know. I really didn't wait that long for the next one, but what can I say? I really liked writing the last one and I already got many ideas for this one. _

_Before we start, I'd like to thank everyone who followed the previous story and favorite'd it as well. Without you, I wouldn't be writing this sequel right now. Also…if you haven't read the last one before reading this one, I'd really suggest you do considering they're both going to be interconnected…this won't be much but a small prologue to the first arc of the story. Just as a heads up, I'm planning this to be smaller than the last one, but maybe it'll be longer depending on things…alright let's start this up, and I hope you enjoy it._

It has been two years since the events of Amazing Fantasy: Spider-Man, everything dieddown after what many dubbed "The Osborn Incident." Since then, the spiders and friends spread across the country. Kaine moved to Houston, Otto vanished without a trace, Silk and Ben moved to Florida, where lizard-man sightings grew rampant, Anti-Venom and Black Cat moved to Los Angeles, Agent Venom and Carnage relocated themselves to Philadelphia, where they remained partners…a very uneasy partnership, but one nonetheless_. _Toxin moved from Manhattan to New York's mainland, and all that was left for the big apple was Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy…who lived in peace with the occasional crime stopping. Osborn himself was thrown into Ryker's Island, where he has yet to escape but Peter always fears the day he may corrupt the system from the inside like he did before…

We now flashback to 2 years and some months ago…

KRSH! A window shattered, and out came the Vulture and Kraven, grappling with one another, trying to prove dominance over each other. Kraven tried stabbing his knife into Vulture, but then the old coot just let go of him and he fell onto the ground.

He somehow…miraculously survived but that night had haunted him. So much so, that afterwards he just…vanished into obscurity to never be seen again. That is until two years afterwards. Kraven sat in the darkness of his mansion, all alone. He just stared down into his lap as lightning struck.

"I have been planning my greatest hunt for years now…" he thought to himself as he got up from his rather soft chair and loaded up his shotgun. "The Spider is my greatest prey. And to kill my prey…I must become my prey."

Kraven then reached onto the wall and grabbed a spider that was crawling by. He scarfed it down and gave a grin. His teeth were covered in spider bits and then he put on…Spider-Man's black costume. He put on the mask when he finally gave a screech into the sky.

"THE SPIDER IS MINE! THE SPIDER IS MINE! THE SPIDER WILL DIE!" he yelled to the top of his lungs as he looked at his wall of prizes. There were many pieces from various animals but one missing piece was in the center of the display. It was where his claimed prize from Spider-Man would go…but nothing was ever put there.

He scowled as he looked at the empty piece and he threw a spear at it. He began crawling on all fours while on the ground and howled like some kind of animal.

He got back up and then grabbed another spider, taking a quick bite from it before staring out the window. The skies were darkened…it was the dead of night, and the rain hit the window causing tiny 'tink tink tink' sounds against the window. Kraven just continued to stare out into the gray clouds, but then he gritted his teeth and put on the mask to complete the black Spider-Man outfit.

It was then and there he decided to take a dive right out the window, the rain was cold against the skintight black outfit, but he didn't care. To him it felt like the cold embrace of the hunt he enjoyed oh so much. This was the night he was going to do it. This is it, this was the night he was going to kill the spider.

He then looked at a gravestone he planted into the ground. Something was buried beneath. He kneeled down to the tombstone and placed his hand on it. Something was clearly buried within beneath where the tombstone was placed, but what?

Kraven grinned and said "I'll say hello to the girlfriend for you…" and he then got back up from kneeling and walked away from the stone.

Banging could be heard from beneath all the dirt and mud. Screaming could also be heard. The screaming of whoever was trapped beneath the dirt and was currently bound to die…stuck in a sarcophagus and a tombstone above the muck engraved with his name upon it.

Lightning struck and the light of the lightning made it very clear who was buried, still very much alive…

Across the tombstone was a marking that read "REST IN PIECE SPIDER-MAN – SLAYED BY THE HUNTER"

Deep beneath all the soil, Spider-Man was indeed in a coffin, banging against the door for dear life. He was screaming "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Nothing could be done he slowly gave up hope and realized "This is where I'm going to die…"

He lies alone in the coffin and could recall how this all began…

**MERE HOURS BEFORE**

Peter sat at the dinner table of his rather small sized apartment, eating cereal of all things at this time of night. His loving girlfriend, the lovely Gwen Stacy, walked over to him and smooched his cheek.

"So the end of the night comes, eh Pete?" Gwen asked him as she bent over the table and gave him a wide smile.

"Not quite." he said in a rather tuckered out tone "I'm hearing that some kinda rat man is out on the streets. I better stop him while the night is still technically young."

"Petey…" Gwen tried to convince, but Peter interrupted.

He began removing his clothes, and beneath was his Spider-Man outfit. He put on the mask and he said "I gotta go do this, Gwen…be safe."

"At least let me go with you!" She again tried to convince, but it didn't work. By the time she said that, Peter was gone.

**BACK IN THE COFFIN**

"If only I let you come with me, Gwen…" he thought to himself "But I didn't want you to get hurt…but if you did, I could have prevented this…"

Then he remembered back to only but an hour ago…

**A MERE HOUR AGO**

This is when it began raining Peter and this rat man-ish creature were struggling in a fight, slipping around in the mud and just generally trying to fight each other but it wasn't exactly easy. They grappled for a bit, but when Peter finally got the rat beast within his grasp, it didn't show a face of aggression…

It rather showed…a face of fear. The creature stirred around in Peter's grip, and it hissed. Peter picked it up, despite its struggles making it hard. He looked into the beast's red eyes and then saw something in the reflection. His spider-sense went off and he leapt above a bullet, but the creature wasn't so lucky.

The bullet went right through its chest and it screeched. Peter turned his head over to who shot it, and it was Kraven the Hunter.

"Well look what the rat dragged in…" he joked as he landed back onto the ground "How long has it been, Krave?"

Kraven snarled and laughed. "It has been 2 years since our last encounter at Roxxon. Rest assured my prey, this will be our last encounter."

Peter gave a cocky grin and said "Yeah. I doubt that."

Kraven then charged at him and Spidey shoved him into the mud. Kraven got back up and started grappling with him. Peter tried to fight back…but he couldn't. Kraven seemed much stronger than what he had been before. Our wall-crawling hero tried to push him away, but instead the mighty hunter shoved him into the mud and then tackled him.

For some reason…his spider-sense didn't work against Kraven. What was going on?! Before he could comment about this, he was being beaten to a pulp by the hunter! His red and blue costume became stained with dirt and blood, but he continued fighting on until Kraven did something unexpected.

He pulled out his knife and stabbed Spidey in the side, and then picked him up, slamming his face into a tombstone. Peter looked up, already feeling tired from how late it was…but being stabbed and being battered didn't make matters much better. What he saw on the tombstone shocked him, but…he couldn't help but pass out at this moment.

And when he next woke up…he found himself buried. Stuck within a coffin unable to break free, a knife stabbed into his side, and not having slept too long for the longest time. He began pounding the coffin's door, hoping someone…ANYONE…would hear him.

**NOW**

Peter continued lying in the coffin, feeling defeated. Would this be the end of Spider-Man? Had the Hunter finally slain the Spider?


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Ezekiel

Spider-Man continued to wallow in his defeat, rather sullen at this horrible fate. But then get got to thinking about things. His entire life flashed before his eyes. But most notable was his memories of recent times…

First he took the time to remember Gwen Stacy who was currently the most important person in his life. She too had the experience of being bitten by that same spider and they talked to each other both knowing their identities and not knowing who they were behind their masks. They had been through everything together. They had fought against entire teams, the city, and even a green titan together. He loved her more than anything…

Then he reminisced about his brother, Ben Reilly. Ben was a clone who he met as he chased the Hobgoblin down to his old high school. They were at first enemies, but soon they bonded and became allies. Ben showed great power and a strong will, fitting since he inherited that from his brother. Then his mind moved onto Otto and Kaine. The two former evil Spiders, but one turned to good and even got his own heroic career. After the Osborn incident, Otto just vanished without a trace…Peter still stays awake wondering where he went.

Thirdly, his mind wandered to Uncle Ben and Aunt May. The two most important people in his life when he was younger…he abused his powers and lost his Uncle, and since then he learned what made him the hero he was today. Then there was his Aunt May. His dear sweet Aunt May, she tolerated so much in her life. From Peter's heroic antics to listening to him vent his feelings. She was always there…until she wasn't.

And with that, Peter instantly turned to the man who was connected to almost all of these people…and that man was Norman Osborn. Ozzie was man who dedicated his life and his work to destroying Spider-Man all over a petty grudge. Peter couldn't help but wonder just _how_ a man could hate someone like that. How someone could just…dedicate themselves to ruining a person. Then he realized that if he did fall tonight without trying…Osborn would've been right.

At this moment, Peter began banging even harder at the coffin's door and he removed the knife from his side and continued just slamming and slamming at the door.

He then started kicking it as well, and then he heard it crack and crack. He could slowly hear it being broken down. Then…"KRCK" it shattered into splinters and pieces, and Peter began digging through the dirt.

His spandex covered arm slid through the slick brown muck, and then it rose from the bottom. He clenched his hand and then he pulled the rest of himself out of the filth. He gasped for air and then he slowly got stood back up, carefully trying not to slide on the mud.

He began taking baby steps…and then he started walking at a more normal pace and then he started running off towards where he thought Kraven might've been.

Kraven himself was making his way to Spider-Man's apartment. The rain hardly hindered him, if at all. Spidey was tracking him from behind, having managed to follow him rather quickly.

He finally tripped him up by shoot a web at his ankles and then yanked him over. Kraven screamed "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE, LITTLE SPIDER?!"

Peter didn't talk. He was too tired and too angry to make quippy remarks this time. He just began to lay the smack down on the Hunter. Kraven broke free from the web and said "You…you can't be alive! I defeated you!"

Peter continued to not talk. And in the darkness of the night…the glare of his white lenses seemed to…glow. Kraven then got scared by the silence and what he thought were glowing eyes. "You…you're" but he couldn't quite get it out.

Spidey just continued to glare at him. Kraven then spat it out. "You're the resurrected body of Spider-Man seeking vengeance from your grave!"

Spidey just tilted his head at Kraven's delusions. But Kraven decided to just run…wait he wasn't running. He was crawling up the side of a sky scraper. The wall-crawler was about to chase him, but then the hand of someone else intervened.

A firm hand gripped Peter's shoulder and Peter tried removing it, but the hand just gripped the shoulder again. Peter turned around and saw an old wrinkled man with scraggly white hair that blew in the wind. His skin was loose…almost as if it was some kind of latex, but that was probably just because well…he was old. And finally, he wore a black blazer with black suede pants and a green button up shirt with a purple tie.

The web-slinging hero finally spoke out his first words since breaking out of the coffin. "Who the heck are you?"

The old man introduced himself. "I am Ezekiel, Peter Parker."

Peter was taken aback, and he took one step backwards in shock. "How do you know who I am?"

"Because I know many things about you, I happen to have similar powers to that of yourself." Zeke explained as he gave a very firm and stern look to Peter.

"But…why?" Peter asked, almost thinking about hitting the old Ezekiel, because perhaps he was out to harm Peter.

Ezekiel then leapt onto the wall and started crawling around. The lenses of Pete's mask widened and he asked "How did…okay first Kraven, and now you…what gives?"

Ezekiel didn't say much in response, let alone explain. He just said "Wait for it."

Up on the skyscraper, Kraven sat alone with his rifle in hand. He was shaking in absolute fear. He was looking around periodically, checking to see if the spider was watching.

He got up and just muttered things to himself. "I can't believe it…the angry spirit is out for revenge…but the spirit can't have it…no no no no no, it can't have that revenge. I won't let it have that revenge. It doesn't deserve that revenge, no revenge for the spirit…I killed the Spider. I deserve this win. I DESERVE this…in fact. This is a win. This was my last hunt…and that's all that matters. I killed the Spider once and for all…that's what I did. It's what I did. It is it is! I proved myself the superior over him. It took his powers, and it took some crazy rituals, but I did it! The Hunter can now…"

Kraven then paced over to the side of the building and placed the rifle up against his chin. He then finished what he was about to say "be free…" as he pulled the trigger of the gun and fell from the side.

Back on the ground, Peter asked Zeke "What are we waiting for exactly." Just a couple moments after, Kraven's corpse had fallen on the ground. Peter looked at the corpse in horror, but Ezekiel merely ripped the front of the costume. "Take a look here, boy…"

Peter said "I'd rather not, thank you very much."

Zeke just pulled Peter over and showed him something on Kraven's chest. It was a large tattoo with a spider covering his chest and with…some undecipherable language on it. "Notice the tattoo?"

"What about it?" Peter asked, believing this just to be part of Kraven's obsession.

"It's a mystical tattoo, Peter" Ezekiel explained. "It gave Kraven the powers of a Spider-Totem."

Peter just scratched his head and brushed this off. "Spider-Totem? Mystical tattoo? Gimme a break, will ya?"

Ezekiel turned to Peter, once again giving a stoic straight face. "I am being quite serious, Peter. You might be a man of science, but mysticism has its fair share in your story as well. Trust me."

"Oh yeah?" Peter asked sarcastically. "Then please tell me, how does it play a part, Zeke? I'm truly interested."

Ezekiel was about to backhand Peter for his sass, but he chose not to. "Feh, only if you listen to me, boy. You have a great power within you. You're no coincidence, you're something special."

"Yeah?" Pete just questioned, now slightly interested. "Alright, lay it on me, Zeke. What's this mysticism mumbo-jumbo, and how's it affecting me?"

"Smart man…" Ezekiel approved as he got read to explain. "You see…it is no mere coincidence that you are Spider-Man. It's a gift that was destined to happen. You are a thread in the interconnected Web of Life and Destiny, young . Now here's the million dollar question…was the spider biting you by accident, or on purpose?"

Peter seemed genuinely interested at this point. He then politely goaded Zeke into continuing. "Go on…my interests are piqued."

Ezekiel gave a wide grin, showing his white teeth that glimmered in the rain and darkness. "You'll want your girlfriend to hear about this, trust me. We can go to your house and discuss this. Lest you get a cold out here, young man."


	3. Chapter 3: Learning Lessons

Back at the Parker Apartment, Gwen sat in a chair on the phone. She was talking with whom else but her best friend from middle school, Mary Jane Watson. "MJ, I'm just worried about Peter. He's been gone for a long time…"

MJ responded rather optimistically, though. "Oh don't worry about it, Gwen. Pete's a capable guy. Y'know, maybe we should get in a little get together when we can. You, me, Harry, and Peter! It'll be a little reunion."

"I dunno, MJ…" Gwen reacted with hesitance. She ran her hands through her hair as she contemplated the idea for a couple seconds. "I mean Harry is busy. Since he's 19, he's been in charge of Oscorp…and really it's hard to run that company since Norman Osborn gave it a bad reputation."

MJ sighed. "Guess you're right, Gwen. Harry's got a lot of work to do. I can't believe what happened that night…how long has it been since Norman did that?"

Gwen knew the exact answer to that. That night never left her mind, just as the night she almost died at that monster's hands. Norman was imprisoned…but could any asylum hold him? "It was two years ago, MJ. Almost exactly…that night was a nightmare."

MJ agreed with that statement. "You're telling me, Gwen…I was driving down the road when I heard what was going on that night. It's a wonder Spider-Man and his friends were able to handle that beast."

"Thank goodness they were…how did Osborn even get control of this city?" Gwen asked, still in disbelief on how that happened. Then she heard knocking at her door. "I gotta go, MJ. I'll call you around, though."

Gwen then hung up after MJ said her goodbyes and then opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a battered, bruised, and dirty covered Peter…and Ezekiel.

Ezekiel shook Gwen's hand with his gloved hand, and smiled politely. "It is a pleasure, . May I have a seat?"

Gwen nodded silently, but her eyes met with Peter's. He smiled beneath his mask and lied down on the couch.

Ezekiel took a seat in his chair, and glanced over at Gwen. Gwen asked "Who are you, exactly?"

Zeke nodded and folded his hands. "Sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Ezekiel Simms. I am here to talk about both you and Peter."

Gwen gave Zeke an unsure look, but decided to listen anyway. "Alright…go on, then."

"What I am about to tell you may…shock you to say the least…" Ezekiel began to explain as he got up and began to pace around the room. "You see…both of you were bitten by the same spider…that spider changed your destiny forever. Y'see, the spider bit you to carry on the power within it, more than likely. You are all taking part of a web. Whether you like it or not, this is your fate. You are destined to do this. I am willing to train Peter, though so that he may become better through this."

Gwen seemed pretty curious at this point. "Why does he need training?"

Zeke sighed and held his head. "He's going to be fighting his greatest threat yet. Morlun. Morlun is a totem vampire…he feeds upon the power of people like you with animal powers. It is only a matter of time before he comes for you and your family. I can sense him, he's already nearing closer and closer. Not much time, Peter can rest for tonight…but tomorrow he needs to fight. With me."

Gwen nodded. "Fine, but why can't I come with him?"

"Somebody needs to take his place if he dies at the hands of Morlun…which is a possibility." Ezekiel stated with a very grim and serious tone.

"Alright…" Gwen said, trying to hide the sadness in her. What if she did lose Pete? What if…?

She had no time to respond to Ezekiel…for when she looked up to speak with him, he was already gone. She picked Peter up and placed him in their bed. He was out cold by now, but she hoped he heard the thing's she did.

The next morning, Peter got up and went to get a cup of coffee. In the living room, Ezekiel sat on the couch, with his legs crossed. He sipped his coffee. "You ready for your training, kid?"

Peter cocked his head. "How did you…get in here?"

"I crawled in!" Ezekiel replied with a cheeky smile.

Peter sat next to him and sipped some of Zeke's coffee. "Alright, yeah. I'm ready for training…what am I gonna do?"

Ezekiel got up from the couch and walked over to the door. "You must fight old foes to learn about your newer ones. Now we must fight Vulture. He's attacking Fifth Street. Get going, I'll meet you there."

Peter nodded. "I'll get right over there, Zeke!" Peter then opened the window and dived right out. Zeke followed and then Gwen stepped out of the bedroom just a few minutes later. She was ready to make Peter breakfast and maybe they could talk…but he was already gone. She just frowned and sat at the couch alone.

Peter and Ezekiel arrived at Fifth Street, and the Vulture was indeed there. He turned over to Ezekiel and Spidey and he laughed. "Well, well…looky here!"

Ezekiel stood back. "You can handle him after you do I'll instruct you on what to do afterwards."

Spidey nodded. "Right, I'll take down the overgrown parrot, and then we talk things over. Gotcha."

Vulture dived at Spider-Man and Spidey just leapt above his attacks. He gave a confident smile. "C'mon old man, you can do better than that! Wait. No you can't!"

Vulture growled and threw some bombs at Peter. Peter leapt above the explosions, and landed in a four point crouch. Before he could react, Vulture dived at him again and rammed him into a wall. "You're getting overconfident in your abilities, web-slinger!"

Peter got back up after being rammed into a nearby building and he flipped above the green dressed buzzard, delivering a kick to his back.

The old coot went tumbling down and he crashed against an oncoming car. He got back up and he lifted the car. "How do you like my strength upgrades, bug? Real nice, aren't they?!"

He then threw the car at Spidey and started flying away. The web-slinger grabbed the car and placed it on the ground. He told the passengers inside "I hope we don't have to exchange information…"

He then took after Toomes, swinging rapidly through the skyscrapers around him. Ezekiel was trailing quickly behind, hoping to see how this would end.

Peter finally caught up with the codger at the top of one of the skyscrapers. "What took you so long, you pathetic waste of a red and blue 'hero?'"

"Some of us can't fly!" Peter defended as he went to punch Vulture in his wrinkled face, but Vulture went under the punch and kicked Spidey in the gut.

Spidey slammed into the building, but he crawled back up to the top and continued to engage the Vulture. Then out of nowhere, out came Mysterio up to his old tricks again.

"Oh great, you guys must be having a Sinister Six get together." Peter sarcastically said as Mysterio appeared. Mysterio gave his typical hammy laugh.

"Not quite. We got our leader keeping control of us just Vulture and I here today!" Mysterio claimed as he attacked Spider-Man.

Spidey leapt above the dome headed illusionist's grasp, and slingshot himself as him. Mysterio then vanished. Peter was lucky enough to pull down Vulture and web him up, though.

Vulture hissed and screamed. "LET ME GO, WALLCRAWLER!"

Ezekiel walked over to the wrapped up Vulture and smiled. "Excellent job, Peter, this should work quite fine."

"Okay…so now what?" Peter asked as he looked down and the wrapped up old codger.

"It's simple…kill him." Ezekiel said, not batting an eye.

Toomes mouth went agape and his eyes turned wide as his pupils sunk in. Peter looked at Ezekiel in shock. "You can't be serious."

"Morlun doesn't take prisoners, Peter! You should know some villains don't! Like Osborn!" Ezekiel protested as he tried to goad Peter into murder.

Peter just couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it. "Maybe someday I'll kill a villain if I _have_ to, but not Vulture. He's a petty crook."

Ezekiel scoffed at this, but accepted it. "Just be ready to kill Morlun when you have to. Now then…they said something about a boss, interrogate him."

Peter picked Vulture up and held him over the edge of the building. "Alright birdy, speak to me. Who's your boss?"

Vulture spat in his face. "You'll get nothing from me!"

He then broke out of the web by use of his razor sharp wings and he took off flying. Ezekiel sighed. "Alright…since you failed to get the info out of him I suggest you second guess his boss and interrogate whom you have in mind. Who do you think might be leading them?"

Peter nodded. "Oh I have someone in mind. Norman Osborn. Imprisoned in Ryker's Island, specifically in the Raft section of the prison…but he has a bad habit of controlling the system from the inside."

Ezekiel grinned and turned to Peter. "Then get going…find whatever info you can out of-" before he could finish, Peter had already left "…him."


	4. Chapter 4: Sanitarium

**RYKER'S ISLAND, THE NEWLY BUILT RAFT PENITENTIARARY FOR SUPER POWERED CRIMINALS; SOLITARY CONFINEMENT 12:00 PM**

* * *

A guard led both Spider-Man and Ezekiel down the dark hallways of the mostly monotonous gray of the solitary confinement zone of the Raft, which itself was an offshoot of Ryker's Island Asylum and Prison. The doors were labeled some were of infamous criminals such as the son of the Baron Zemo who fought Captain America, or Boris Bullski, the first Titanium Man…but Spidey was not interested in these guys. What he wanted was Norman Osborn. The man he was sure was instigating a coup in the prison.

The guard led the old man and the young hero to Norman's door. He asked "Are you sure you want to go in there? has shown to be one of our more…unruly prisoners."

Ezekiel shook his head. "I'm not going in. He is. A little bit of interrogation is in order."

The guard nodded and opened the door just long enough for Peter to get in. He then slammed it when Peter stepped inside and locked the door.

"So you're just going to let him in there alone?" Ezekiel asked as he stared at the door.

The guard stood in front of the door and nodded. "Osborn's insane. If there's a ruckus…we'll hear it."

The inside of the room was dark. The walls were made of a cold concrete and Osborn only had a bed and a window to entertain him as he stayed confined within the walls. But where Osborn sat was instead in the darkest corner of the room. Alone and separated…he didn't even seem to mind that. His hair had grown long from how long he had been in, and he had even grown out a full beard from what Spidey could tell. Though he couldn't tell much…

"Hello Norman." Peter said as he slowly and cautiously stepped closer to Norman. Norman turned around and Peter could finally see him. He did have a beard, and his hair now grew to his waist. But most bizarre of all is that his skin was still a sickly pale green, he still had the spikes grown from his head and shoulders, and his eyes…they still had shone a gold-ish color.

"Peter Parker…how unexpected…" Norman said with an evil grin, showing he still had fangs as well.

Peter's eyes squinted at the madman as he crossed his arms. "Cut the crap, Osborn. I know what you're doing."

Norman got a genuinely confused expression on his face. "What the hell are you talking about, foolish boy?"

Peter paced around the rather cramped room. "I know exactly what you're up to, Osborn. You're controlling the system from the inside. As you always did, and you always will."

Osborn laughed this off. "Did you get brain damaged as I was confined in here you stupid son of bitch? I'm in solitary confinement! Who the fuck would I converse with to control the system from the inside!?"

Peter scowled, showing the rarely none sarcastic or joking side of himself. "I know you can find a way, Osborn. You're a sick freak who desires nothing more than to see me wiped off the face of the planet by any means possible."

Norman's laughter got louder, now he was acting less surprised and more as a smug snake. "I really have this much influence over your life? You still fear the day I may break free and kill everyone you love, don't you? You're paranoid! More than I am! I've done so much to you, I could not do another thing to you…but you'd still think I was! Oh the irony…it appears I was quite right. No matter what you do, no matter what you try, no matter how much you try to escape, I'll always be an influence on your life. Everywhere you go, everywhere you look, everyone you love, everyone you hate…nothing will never have as much control of your life and as much influence as I did! You'll never be rid of me! Osborn is…superior!"

Peter knew that maybe deep down…maybe Osborn was right for one, but he didn't care to hear it. He just decked Osborn in the face. "Shut up."

Osborn fell on the ground, still unable to fight back. His powers were taken…but he didn't seem to care in this instance. He just laughed. "This is it! You deck a powerless man because of your delusions! You're a real piece of work that continues to prove my point!"

Peter just kicked Osborn as he lied on the ground. Osborn didn't need to say anything, his laughs said it all. His laughs filled the normally soundproofed halls, as did the slams heard banging against the wall.

The guard opened the door, expecting Osborn to be trying to fight Peter…but it was the other way around. Peter was picking a fight with Osborn, who was still laughing and doing nothing.

The guard grabbed Spidey and said "That's enough! I don't think he's doing anything!"

Osborn sat against the wall, holding his jaw and still laughing insanely. As the guard dragged Spidey out from the solitary confinement, Osborn said this "YOU'RE GOING TO CROSS THE LINE YOU HOLD YOURSELF BACK IN EVENTUALLY! AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON!"

The guard then shut the door behind him and shoved Peter. "That's enough it's time for you to leave Spider-Man." Peter nodded, feeling defeated. Ezekiel left with Peter.

Pained moans could be heard from the room Osborn was in. The guard opened the door and saw Osborn still on the ground, in pain. "I think…I need to go to the infirmary, guard…he hurt me pretty badly."

The guard said "Alright, Osborn. Let's get you healed up…then it's back to solitary."

Norman nodded. "I got it…"

Back outside, Peter sat on top of the prison facility with Ezekiel. "I just don't get it, Zeke. I just…lost control in there. Osborn…he just…"

Ezekiel turned his head to Peter. "I get it. Osborn was a man who deserved it. I say you should've ended him before he got a chance to get out again and torment you."

Peter shook his head. "No…not while he's powerless. It isn't right for me to kill someone who didn't even provoke me yet…"

Ezekiel stood up and stared at Manhattan. "You better learn how to kill a villain soon, Peter."

Peter looked up to Ezekiel and asked "Uhhhh…why?"

Ezekiel's expression turned to a stern and serious one. "Because Morlun shows no mercy, and he's coming closer and closer Peter, I can feel it. He's going to kill everyone you love. No prison can hold him, and nothing can stop him. We need to hurry up back to your apartment and discuss this further. Morlun's time is soon...and we can't let you be killed."

Peter stood up next to the old man. "Alright, Zeke…let's get going!"

They both got on the boat they got on the island on, and continued on their way back to Manhattan Island.

Out from behind them, Mysterio popped out and chortled. He activated a communicator on his wrist. "We're finding out where Spider-Man shall be tomorrow, Morlun…you shall soon have him in your grasp."

On the other side of the communicator was a pale man with long raven colored lock and whose eyes shined a red hue. "Very good…the old man will be the first to go. Without his training from Ezekiel…Spider-Man will stand no chance for what comes against him."

"Good, good…" Mysterio said, proud as ever. "With Spider-Man under your control, I can finally focus on my arch-foe!"

Morlun sighed. "I thought Spider-Man was your arch-foe."

Mysterio detested that, shaking his head underneath his dome. "No, no. It's Daredevil who's my arch-foe. Speaking of which, you'll have to send Chameleon out with you instead of I myself."

Morlun then got a devious idea. "Why not trap Daredevil and Spider-Man in one place? Get them both to my lair. There you shall have them both at demand. Do not fail me, Mysterio. If you do, the consequences shall be dire."

The mad illusionist was very overconfident in this. "Brilliant idea, boss, I'll get started on it right away…"

Morlun gave a whisper of a laugh. "Good…you can handle the man without fear and Spider-Man. I want the old man all to myself…"


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterio's Finest Hour

_Author's Note: I'd like to add before we start this chapter is a lot more…gruesome in tone than previous ones. And if last chapter wasn't enough of an indicator, it's where the story starts taking a more of a darker tone as well. So…if you don't like the dark and quite frankly occasionally gory stuff I'd suggest you might not want to go any further. Just a warning for the more squeamish of you out there._

* * *

Ezekiel and Peter found themselves back at the apartment. Gwen sat on the couch, watching TV. She looked at the two men walking in her door and she waved. Both of them waved back. Zeke sat on the sofa, and Peter decided to just sit in a hammock made from webbing.

"Okay…Morlun's bound to strike at any moment…" Ezekiel forewarned as he folded his legs.

Peter rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So what do we do about it?"

Ezekiel smirked and chuckled. "Isn't that the question of the day?"

Peter chuckled back as he removed his mask. "You're not helping, Zeke."

"Am I supposed to help? Mayhaps I should suggest you try to figure out something on your own?" Ezekiel asked Peter, still ever so curious.

Then a voice out of nowhere suggested something. "I suggest you give your lives up, fools! Morlun has been lead here…by me! Mysterio! Your time is short!"

Both Ezekiel and Peter looked around for the source, but there was nothing. Not even Gwen, who was on the couch mere seconds ago was there.

Smoke began to fill the room and out walked the purple caped madman. "Well look what we have here…the old man and the Spider. Too bad Morlun shall feast upon your life essences! Bahahahahahaha!"

Peter turned to Mysterio and squinted. "Mysterio?! So Morlun's the guy you're working for…thought it might've been Osborn…what could you possibly gain from working with Morlun?"

Mysterio's laughter filled the entire apartment. "You expect me to tell YOU? Hah! How absurd…but I'll humor you anyway since your time is short. You see, Spider-Man, Morlun is able to kill you much easier than I could. With you gone, I'll have time to focus full efforts on Daredevil. Daredevil is the only man who can oppose my uprising as the new Kingpin of Crime. Under Mysterio, the Maggia, the Enforcers, the Hand…they shall all unite to serve my goals!"

Ezekiel gasped. "That's a well thought out plan, Mysterio…but I doubt it'll work."

Mysterio growled at the wrinkled man. "Silence, fool! You know nothing of planning! You're probably too senile to even comprehend it."

"He's right, though!" Spidey objected "I doubt Morlun will be able to take on any of us!"

"Dohohoho, you're quite right…" Mysterio agreed, surprisingly enough. "But Morlun will take out the old freak before even handling you, Spider! You and your girlfriend, anyway…"

Peter glared at Mysterio, seeing his reflection shine back at him through the dome. He put back on his mask and tried to tackle the magician, but he merely vanished.

"Chase me!" a voice that was recognizably Mysterio's yelled out. "You can find me at the abandoned theater…come if you dare, of course."

Peter nodded and Ezekiel encouraged him. "Go on, Peter. Chase him down, I'll stay here and protect the homestead. In case your girlfriend comes back, I need to be here to protect her from Morlun's wrath."

Peter thought about this…he didn't want Ezekiel home alone just in case Morlun did come over and attack. What if Mysterio wasn't bluffing? But what if the lovely Gwen Stacy did come back home and Morlun came. Could she defend herself from him? Peter finally decided on something. "Alright, alright…I'll go without you."

Ezekiel smiled. "Atta boy, kid." Peter nodded back at him and took a dive out the open window. The door of the apartment creaked open and in the doorway stood Morlun, his long black hair flowed down to the shoulders of his jacket right out of the 1800s and his red eyes shone a gleaming light. His voice was but a whisper, and his skin was as white as the winter snow. "_Your time has come, old man…face death like a man."_

Meanwhile, Peter swung from building to building making his way towards Hell's Kitchen, the location of the abandoned theater. Trailing quickly behind him was Daredevil. "What the hell are you doing in Hell's Kitchen, Spidey?"

Peter looked back at his all red dressed counterpart and answered. "Mysterio, that's what."

"You too, huh?" Daredevil asked, he too had been dragged in by the Master of Illusion.

Peter stopped swinging and met Murdock up on a rooftop. "So how'd he rope you into this?"

Daredevil scowled and paced around the roof. "He kidnapped my girlfriend. And that's never a good sign."

"You're telling me, last time someone kidnapped my girlfriend she ended up nearly dead." Peter said, feeling as if he could relate…but what Daredevil said next showed he really couldn't.

Matt sighed and held his head. "Your girlfriend almost died. Mine did. Its why…what was it two years ago? Two years ago…it's why two years ago I was so dedicated to having the Kingpin killed. He killed the one I loved years even before that. Our rivalry had been going on for a long time and would never seem to end until you came alone."

"Sheesh…I'm sorry to hear that, Daredevil…" Peter said, trying his best to not sound mean.

Daredevil nodded. "It's fine…c'mon let's hurry up and get to Mysterio before he can make that a second lover gone."

"Right." Peter agreed as he started swinging towards the theater. Neither of them knew that trailing behind them was a man garbed in a white hood and a moon crescent stamped on his chest.

At the theater, Mysterio sat in what he and his ego would consider as a throne. Next to him was a man dressed in black with white highlights such as gloves and boots. He had a white bullseye adorned on his head, and he held a deck of cards in each hand.

The man cocked his head to Mysterio and asked "So…when does the girl die?"

"Give it time, Bullseye. You'll want to kill her in front of Murdock, first." Mysterio suggested as he relaxed in his throne.

Bullseye gave a smile, showing his missing, rotted teeth. "Shoot, I like the way ya think Mysterio."

A thud was heard and Mysterio assumed that was them. "Go out there and teach them a lesson, Bullseye."

Bullseye nodded. "Gladly." He then walked right out the door to go and find them.

Peter and Matt walked inside and looked around. Out from inside multiple doors walked many Mysterios. All of them laughed and started to engage with the wall-crawler and the man without fear.

Each one only took one hit, and it was pretty clear that it was meant to be a distraction and nothing more. Then suddenly out from the roof was that man who was following both Murdock and Parker. He began thrown moon shaped crescents at the Mysterios and began batting them with a large staff.

Daredevil and Spider-Man looked at the white-clad man and Peter asked "Okay…who the heck are you?"

Daredevil then asked Spidey "How do you not know who that is? It's Moon Knight. He's the craziest vigilante on the streets besides the Punisher."

"Yeah…" Moon Knight began in his raspy voice "What he said.

"Hah! Talk about a bad moon rising!" Peter quipped with a grin.

Moon Knight groaned as he continued fending off the Mysterios. "I wish I could meet CCR."

"Why?" Peter asked, expecting a nice answer. He didn't get one.

"Why? So I could stab those asses for making such a song. I swear every time I meet someone they make that joke and I fucking hate it." Moon knight said, feeling as angry as ever.

"Wow. Dude calm down." Peter said, actually kind of scared of the crazy man in white.

Daredevil shook his head. "Don't expect him to calm down I've worked with him before."

"Alright, alright…say I wonder many more Mysterio drones we have to go through until the real thing comes out." Peter wondered as he continued beat down Mysterios.

Finally they stopped appearing, and out from one of the doors walked Bullseye. He laughed at Daredevil recognized that laugh. "Bullseye…"

"Yer right on that one, slick." Bullseye introduced.

Peter looked between the two of them and asked "Okay…what's the story here, exactly? Who's Bullseye?"

Bullseye grinned a grin that stretched across his face. "Y'don't know who I am, kid? Whatta shame. M'name's Bullseye, and I usually never miss my mark. Ol' Daredevil's quite pissed at me fer killin' his previous girlfriend under order of the Kingpin. Shame he died…but hey I foun' new work, didn' I?"

Daredevil's scowl grew deeper into it formed into an outright grimace with his clenched teeth showing. "Both of you move on…I've got Bullseye."

"I wouldn' if I was you, fellas…pagin' Karen Page, pagin' Karen Page…time to die." Bullseye said as he dragged out a blonde haired woman in a green blazer. The muffled cries of the woman reached Daredevil and he recognized them…

"Karen…" he said as he pulled out his batons.

Bullseye chuckled. "That's right, an' she done got herself into some trouble here. C'mon y'all…let's dance."

The three heroes stood around Bullseye and tried attacking all at once. Bullseye sidestepped Spider-Man, leapt over Moon Knight and then grabbed Daredevil mid-tackle and threw him into some crates.

Peter got back up and started shooting webs at the maniacal marksman, but he just sidestepped each shot. Moon Knight threw some crescent darts at him, but he ended up grabbing them and throwing them back. Moon Knight narrowly avoided his own weapons, and then came Daredevil's turn.

Bullseye turned to Daredevil and mocked him. "C'mon, slick. Y'gonna stand there…or are ya gonna fight me? C'mon, I ain' scared. Come n' get me!"

He then tried walking closer to Matt, but his feet ended up being caught into Spidey's web. He turned around to see Spider-Man and said "Why you lil' sonnuvabitch I'ma kill—"

But before he could finish, a crescent dart was thrown straight into his side. He screamed in agony and then Daredevil rushed at him. He grabbed him and asked "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, Bullseye?"

Blood ran down Bullseye's chin and he spat it in Daredevil's face as he gave a slowly dying down laugh. "'Fraid I ain't gotta reason fer ya…but you ain' gotta reason why I should let Miss Page live either…heeheeheehee…"

Daredevil shook his enemy and asked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"I mean this, slick…" Bullseye said as he threw a playing card right for the captive woman's throat…and the hit landed. In one fell attack, Karen Page was dead.

Matt ran over to her and held her in his arms. He removed the gag and rope. He felt for a pulse…and got nothing. He frowned and held her close to his chest…he silently sobbed as Peter and Moon Knight looked on.

"Leave him be, kid…in fact go on to Mysterio without me." Moon Knight said. "Maybe Daredevil won't kill Bullseye, but that doesn't mean I won't. The fist of Khonshu shows no mercy."

Peter nodded and ran into the only door that was left unopened during the entire fiasco.

There he found Mysterio, sitting on his so called throne. He laughed at this whole situation. "I've broken Daredevil…that leaves you to be broken, Spider-Man."

"Don't count on it, Beck!" Peter proclaimed as he stood, feeling as triumphant as ever.

Mysterio's throne started to hover. "As if you'll ever stop m—"

Peter then yanked Mysterio from his throne. "Knock it off with the showmanship, where's Gwen?"

Mysterio teleported over to the other side of the room and explained. "She's out fighting crime. I made you think I kidnapped her, but I did no such thing! She's fine. You on the other hand, won't be."

A crescent dart then landed in Mysterio's cape, sticking him to the wall. "How the hell?!"

Moon Knight stepped in and walked over next to Spidey. Peter looked at Moon Knight and asked "Do you smell something?"

Moon Knight didn't say anything he just threw…what appeared to be a human face at Beck. Back recognized it and it was the face of Bullseye!

Mysterio shrieked and looked up to Moon Knight. Peter stepped back in disgust and exclaimed "Dude!"

Moon Knight stood as calmly as ever. He then pointed over to Beck, who was cowering in fear. "I'll make it a thousand times worse for you if you refuse to turn yourself in."

Mysterio crawled up against the wall, still lying on the ground. "Are you insane?!"

Moon Knight answered in a stern tone. "Yes."

Peter was just watching the two of them converse, still not quite over how Moon knight sliced off a man's face.

Moon Knight then asked Mysterio again. "Are you going to come quietly…or in a body bag…still alive I might add. You'll be in catatonic state, feeling everything and knowing you're alive…but you can't do anything about it."

Mysterio just took a gun and pointed it at his dome. "I'd rather take a page from Kraven's book…"

Finally, he pulled the trigger, causing brain matter to splatter against the wall. Moon Knight stood over the gory mess and scraped some of the blood up from the wall with his white covered finger. He looked at it and nodded. "That's real blood. This isn't an illusion, it's the real deal."

By the time Moon Knight turned over to look at Spider-Man, he was already gone, horrified at Moon Knight's brutal torture routine.

"Kid ain't even seen the Punisher…and he ain't gonna be ready for when he meets him either…" Moon Knight muttered to himself as he stepped out of the theater, Daredevil was still coddling the body of Karen Page as left. He was gently whispering "I miss you, Karen…I shouldn't have let you get dragged into this…even if I couldn't see you…I could see how you felt about me…"

He finally got back up and carried her body out with him, planning on telling the police everything that had gone down…


	6. Chapter 6: The Wrath of Morlun

Peter arrived back at his apartment and everything had been wrecked. He saw Morlun standing over a fallen Ezekiel. He screamed "NO!" but it was too little, too late. Morlun had already sucked the energy from Zeke.

Morlun turned over to Peter and gave a sharp toothed grin. "_Spider-Man…hahaha, you're too late. The old man is dying…and you're family is NEXT!"_

He then vanished into a purple fog and was gone. Peter didn't care about Morlun, though. He wanted Ezekiel to be okay. He held him close to his chest and the old man looked to him. "Peter…" he let out, trying to speak…but it was difficult for him to do so.

"Zeke…" Peter said, he didn't know what else TO say. Even for what little time they had known each other, Peter felt Zeke had become another father figure…someone he could look up to, but those never lasted long.

Ezekiel smiled at Peter and put his gloved hand against Peter's chest. "You've got great power boy…allow me…in these final moments to tell you about the web of life…and your role…"

Peter nodded and allowed the old man to speak. "It is…your destiny to defeat Morlun…you are the center of the web, and your girlfriend…she is the bride. She'll be your partner and your assistance…you can rely on her. Your brothers Kaine and Ben…they shall be the weavers…they'll weave their own path, but still play a part in yours. Otto…Otto was the one who vanished…he is the traitor…do not trust him with your life, he might just be the one who takes it! Lest we forget Silk, Silk shall be…she's…forget about her, you'll know what part she is when you get there…there is but one more, the youngest of you…the TWO youngest of you…the next generation. They'll carry on the Spider's legacy should you fail. Both don't exist…YET, but they will…"

Peter was about to ask who these two young ones were, but before he could…Ezekiel keeled over and died. "I'll remember these words, Zeke…"

The door opened and in came in Gwen with her mask off. She looked around the apartment…the windows were broken, the furniture was knocked over, walls were cracked…and everything had just fallen to pieces. "Oh my goodness…what happened here?"

Peter gently put Ezekiel on the ground. "Morlun came…and he must have gotten into a fight with Ezekiel...you can see who won."

Gwen walked over to the dead old man and she gasped. "I can see…I'm real sorry to hear that, Pete."

Peter then walked over to her and then began to talk with her about what Ezekiel said. "Ezekiel said a lot of interesting things…but he said you were the bride to me."

Gwen cocked her head. "He…did? This means we're like…fated together, right?"

"Guess so…" Peter concluded, but then he moved on to another part of it. "But he mentioned how there were two other Spiders we don't know about. Young ones…I wonder who…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE STREETS OF THE CITY…**

A man with black hair and a thick mustache wandered the streets alone. He had a name badge on him that said "Gilberto Corazon." He was a private investigator, and one who was about to go too deep into his story.

A white limo rolled up to him and a pale white hand pulled him inside. He screamed, but the window rolled up before anyone could hear it. The car was filled with smoke, and inside were one large man and two guys sitting next to him. The large man was recognizably Tombstone, who had seemingly survived his last encounter with the Green Goblin all the way back in Amazing Fantasy: Spider-Man.

"Gilberto Corazon…" he said, glaring daggers at the poor man. "You've been reading too far into my…plans, got it?"

Gilberto tugged at his collar. "I'm sorry, but it's my job to investigate these things! I'm sorry, Tombstone…but your jig is up."

Tombstone laughed. "They don't call me Tombstone, anymore! Just as they don't call Wilson Fisk anything unless it's from a Ouija Board. I'm the new Kingpin of Crime."

One of the guards next to Tombstone pointed a tommy gun at Corazon. "Yeah…he's the Kingpin. I'm Fancy Dan. The other guy over there is Montana and the big guy next to you? He's Ox, and the other big guy? That's Hammerhead."

Tombstone growled at the three enforcers. "This is no time for introductions! Anyway, Corazon…you have two choices…either silence, or else your daughter shall be taken by us. Got it?"

Gilberto tugged at his collar and gulped. "You leave my daughter out of this! She has nothing to do with it."

Tombstone got a small but noticeable smirk. "Allow me to tell you how this works…nobody is safe. We'll target everyone and everything you love until you realize just who the hell we are and what we mean. And we mean business, . Your daughter is just as expendable to us as anyone else is."

"Have you no heart?!" Gilberto cried, hoping to negotiate with Lonnie.

Lonnie's smile turned to a frown. "I have a daughter too, y'know. Her name's Janice. I know how much a child can mean to a man, hence why I know that taking them away can affect them more than taking their own lives."

Gilberto just slouched over and placed his hands into his head. Tombstone snapped his fingers and pointed to Hammerhead. "Kick 'im out, I think he gets our point."

Hammerhead nodded and grabbed Corazon by the back of his shirt. "GEDDOUDDAHERE CHOWDERHEAD!" he yelled as he tossed Gilberto into an alleyway and slammed the door shut.

Gilberto looked at the white limo as it drove away with both fear and anger. Standing behind him was a man dressed in a slick suede green suit, a metal mask, and a fedora. "Hey there, Corazon don't worry…Tombstone's activities will get out to the public. I got connections with the Bugle. Gimme your research, n' we should be good to go."

"But what if he connects it back to me?" Gilberto asked, still scared for his daughter's life.

The man laughed. "He won't, trust me. Tombstone won't see what hit him."

Gilberto stared at the metal mask, and he just had to ask "Who…are you?"

"Call me ." the man introduced. "I'm gonna get Tombstone out of his place as the Kingpin. Soon I'll be number one."

Gilberto nodded quickly, and said "Okay, okay. I gotta get home…to see if Anya's alright. Take this!" He handed the manila folder from inside of his coat.

Afterwards, he then ran out of the alleyway and looked at the slightly husky man run away. He smiled beneath his mask. "Finally, I got the evidence I need to give to the Bugle and get Tombstone out of his position…"

* * *

**THE DAILY BUGLE**

Jameson sat in his office, smoking a cigar when suddenly a man ran into his office. Jameson looked at the man and asked "What's the meaning of bursting in here all of the sudden, Foswell?!"

The man was Frederick Foswell, a blonde haired mustached employee for the Bugle. "I got evidence to incriminate Tombstone, boss."

From outside, a man gasped at the name 'Tombstone.' It was Robbie Robertson. He walked inside and asked "Tombstone? I thought ever since that Hobgoblin crook vanished he—"

"He didn't." Foswell interrupted. "He's the new Kingpin of Crime, and I've got evidence!"

"Well?" Jameson asked impatiently. "Give it to me!"

Foswell handed him a manila folder with evidence providing Tombstone's return. "See for yourself."

Jameson flipped through the evidence and said "Incredible, Foswell! You've outdone yourself! Though I would be wary…I still remember what happened to the last guy who got involved in crime while working here."

"Phil Urich you mean, right?" Robbie asked.

Jameson nodded solemnly. "Poor kid went crazy when Osborn bought us out…we were lucky we managed through it and that the younger Osborn was kind enough to give it back."

Foswell agreed. "It truly is a shame what happened to Phil, his cousin showed so much more potential."

"Right…" Jameson said, still not quite over losing an employee even if it was a long time ago. "Anyway, I like this, Foswell! You got some good stuff here we'll start getting this published right away!"

Foswell then asked "How much is my raise going to be?"

Jameson scowled at Foswell and glared at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Just asking is all, boss." Frederick said as he got ready to accept his payment.

"Well? What are you waiting for a pat on the ass? Get outta my office!" Jameson yelled.

"My payment, Jameson." Foswell brought up as he stood over his desk.

"Your payment, right right…" Jameson dug through his desk and handed him about 300$."That should work."

Foswell got infuriated at this. "I get you the scoop of a lifetime, and you give me this? Come on, Jonah! I see you pay that Parker kid that much for pictures of Spider-Man!"

Jameson then laughed. "Allow me to play you a song on the world's smallest violin…on second thought no. Stop whining, and get outta my office!"

Foswell begrudgingly nodded and stepped out, feeling dejected at what he considered a measly pay.


	7. Chapter 7: Debut of Arana

Days later, Tombstone very much read the newspaper that showed him to be very much back. He gritted his sharp teeth and threw the newspaper down on the limo floor. "Hammerhead, take the Enforcers out to get that dirty rat Corazon. I want him dragged over to me…alive."

Hammerhead nodded. Tombstone banged on the window of the limo and it stopped. The Enforcers and Hammerhead stepped out of the limo, and it continued on its way through the town.

Standing on a roof just above the escaping gangsters was a young looking girl she had her hair tied into a pony tail, wore a pair of loose bell bottoms, a white t-shirt and yellow goggles. She leapt down and chased after them.

Tombstone's limo on the other hand drove through the town until it got to Oscorp. He stepped out and grimaced. He walked into the building, everyone fearing him. They knew he was a wanted criminal, but nobody was there to do anything about it. Or at least…nobody wanted to do anything about it.

He stepped into an elevator and rode up to the CEO's office. He stepped out of the elevator and at the desk was a young looking blonde girl. She recognized the wanted gangster and she gasped. But Tombstone remained calm as always. "Tell that Lonnie is here to see him."

She nodded and buzzed into Osborn's office. "Uhhh…excuse me …a Mister Lonnie is here to see you."

On the other line a voice said "Alright, Liz. Send him in."

The door opened and Tombstone walked inside. In the CEO's desk was Harry Osborn, 19 years old. He was officially old enough to lead the company, even if he wasn't sure of his abilities.

" , even if I am ousted as a mobster…" Tombstone said with a sincere smile "I hope we can remain business partners just as I was with your father."

Harry sighed. "Sorry Lonnie…but we're going to have to terminate this relationship. What my father had with you is no business of mine. Get out of my office."

Tombstone slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. "I could BREAK you, Harry! You're not even half the man your father was! As crazy as he might be! He could at least run a company! Your stocks are going down compared to Hammer's, Stark's, Stane's AND Roxxon's recently rebuilt business! You NEED me!"

Harry frowned. "Don't you EVER compare me to my father, he was a monster. Get out of my office, or I'll have you escorted!"

Tombstone just laughed. "Without me, Oscorp is going down into the ground. Enjoy your failures."

He then walked out, and in walked Liz, his secretary. "It's alright, …"

Harry groaned and held his head. "Don't call me … was my father and I hate my father. And you're my girlfriend, Liz don't feel wrong by calling me by my name."

"Right, sorry Harry." Liz said placing an arm around him. "Look Mr.O—I mean Harry I need to tell you something."

Harry turned over to her. "What? Are the stocks falling even further? Are we being bought out by Stark?"

Liz shook her head. "It's not about business, Harry. I'm…pregnant."

Harry was sipping his water when he heard this but then he spat it out. "You're WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant, Harry." She said, trying her best to sound nice about it. "This isn't the best time to tell you, is it?"

Harry gripped his head even further, but then he smiled. "No, no it's fine. I'm happy to hear that, I guess…but still though."

She nodded. "I'll stand outside the office, sir."

"Don't call me sir. And you can go home. I don't have any meetings nor do I want any today."

Liz stepped out and when she was gone Harry reached into his desk. "I said I wouldn't…but I need it!"

He pulled out a bottle of scotch out from it and took a big drink. "Ol' dad got me started on this addiction…probably hoping I'd die in an auto accident, but what do I know?"

Back with the young girl she was crawling over the walls after the Enforcers. She enthusiastically thought "Out on the streets, ready to bust some heads! I can't wait to take these suckers out."

She then noticed something they were heading towards her apartment complex. "Well isn't that a funny coincidence?"

The kicked down the door and started scouring the tenants. "Kingpin wants those suckers dead!" Hammerhead yelled as commanded the rest of the Enforcers through the doors.

In a happy coincidence, this apartment complex was the one that Peter Parker resided in. He was out searching for Morlun, though. So that left Gwen to investigate just was going on.

She smirked as she peeked out the door to see the Enforcers rummaging through other tenants. "Finally some action!"

She put on her Spider-Woman outfit and stepped out into the halls. Standing in the hall was Montana, the whipping boy of the group. He pulled out his whip and said "Well I wasn' countin' on runnin' inta Spider-Woman into these halls I reckon."

"I swear, Montana." Spider-Woman began to say sarcastically "You've got a less believable accent than Yosemite Sam."

Montana uncurled his whip and smirked. "If'n this here accen' ain' believable then the pain this here whips gon' cause will be!"

He then started whipping it at her. Her spider-sense allowed her to narrowly avoid the sting, and then she web-yanked the whip and reeled Montana into a punch to the face. Being a normal human, this knocked Montana out cold.

On the floor below, the young girl who chased the Enforcers inside found their muscle, Ox. Ox was a 6 foot and 4 inch wall of destruction…or a cheap knock off of Rhino depending on whom you ask.

Ox chortled and looked at the crawling young lady. "Hah! Who the heck are you, Spider-Girl?"

She groaned and said with a slightly noticeable Spanish accent "No, I am Arana! Why do people confuse me for a Spider-Girl? I don't shoot webs!"

"But y'seem to have the rest a' their powers." Ox pointed out. "It's an easy mistake to make!"

Arana web zipped towards Ox and tried to kick him in the face. He just grabbed her foot and threw her into a wall. She got back up and slid beneath him. He tried to grab her, but she was too fast.

She began wall running and wall crawling as fast as she could. Ox tried to chase her around, but again he proved too slow. He began panting. He stopped to catch his breath, and that's when Arana delivered a kick to his jaw. She then lifted him up and tossed him across the room. She then travelled up to the fourth floor.

Up there was also Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman looked to her and asked "Who the heck are you, kid? Wait you're Spider-Girl, right?"

She groaned yet again. "My name is not Spider-Girl, it is Arana! That is my super hero name."

Before they could continue, in walked a man with a machine gun. "You took out my crew now I'm takin' you out, see?"

Arana stepped back, but Spider-Woman yanked the man in and decked him in the stomach. "Fancy Dan needs to learn he isn't up to our level."

Out from the stairway walked Hammerhead. "Huh? Goddamn Enforcers! Bit off more than they could chew."

"Hammerhead! What brings you here?" Spider-Woman demanded to know as she glared at him.

"Huh? Oh don't mind me, I came for this guy." He then showed them the kidnapped Gilberto Corazon.

Arana gasped. "Dad?!"

Spider-Woman turned to Arana. "That's your dad?!"

Hammerhead chortled. "This is the little girl's father? How quaint!" Gilberto looked at Arana and said "Oh my god…that is you! Anya? What are you doing?!"

"Well dad—" Arana began to say, but she was interrupted by Spider-Woman. "You can explain later, kid! We need to save your pops and prove your mettle!"

Arana nodded. Hammerhead placed Gilberto on the ground. "Hold on, sir."

Hammer head then rammed at the both of them. Spider-Woman leapt up, but Arana tried kicking him in the head. She screamed. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Is your head made of metal or something?!"

Hammerhead shoved her aside. "Yeah, it is actually, reinforced vibranium straight from a Ulysses Klaw."

Spider-Woman leapt down from the ceiling and tackled Hammerhead. He shoved her off but then Arana grabbed him by the leg. He tripped up and fell over.

"Take that, loser!" she boasted, but then Hammerhead got back up. He cracked his knuckles and his neck. "You're a dead kid."

Spider-Woman then yanked Hammerhead and slammed him into the wall. "Well…looks like we left this place a mess."

Arana ran to her father and untied him. He hugged her and he asked "How did this happen, young lady?"

Anya began to explain. "You aren't going to like this, dad…but before summer began…I got with some kids in class and one thing lead to another…"

Gilberto got confused. "How did you getting involved with kids in your class end up with…this?!"

Arana scratched the back of her head. "Well…you see dad. It was some kinda cult…and I got this tattoo that…somehow gave me these powers."

Gilberto shook his head. "Back in my day, a normal get together meant playing the Atari."

"Sorry, papa…" she said feeling rather shamed.

He got back up and patted her on the back. "It's alright, sweetie…nothing to be sorry about. You're using them responsibly and I'm proud of you for that…just try not to get hurt too much."

"I won't, you're the best!" Anya said happily.

Spider-Woman looked at the reunited father and daughter and smiled warmly...remembering her own father. She sighed as she cursed the name of Doctor Octopus under her breath.


	8. Chapter 8: Gang War

Elsewhere, Tombstone received a phone call from Hammerhead…from prison. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN PRISON?!"

Hammerhead gulped. "W-well sir…"

Tombstone slammed his fist against the limo's seat."No! Don't well sir me! I need someone who can do shit right, and you buncha goons aren't working. You're fired, I'm moving on to new business and I know where to get it."

He then hung up and told the limo driver "Drive to the docks, I need to get to Ryker's."

The limo took a straight line for the docks. Tombstone stepped out and took a boat over to Ryker's.

He stepped inside and growled at everybody. They didn't arrest him…it then became obvious that they were being paid off by him.

He walked over to an accountant and slammed some money on the desk. "I'm looking to bail a friend out."

The accountant looked up to walking lummox and nodded. "Who would you…like to bail out s-sir?"

Tombstone flipped through a book of prisoners and pointed his pointed finger nail at one name and mugshot. "Osborn…I want Norman Osborn."

The accountant gasped. "Are you…sure you want to bail out him? Why not one of your usuals like…"

Tombstone then interrupted her and slammed the desk, leaving a hole. "I want Osborn out, and make it quick."

The accountant slowly nodded and made an announcement. "Uhhhh…excuse me, could some guard escort Norman Osborn to the front office? A mister Lincoln is here to see him"

When guards went to get Osborn from his medical bed, he was gone. The guards ran up through the halls to the front office and they announced this. "He's…gone."

Tombstone readjusted his tie. "What a shame. I'll be keeping my money." He then swiped the money up from the desk and stepped out.

Waiting outside was Norman himself, his beard and hair were still scraggly and he stood in a crouched position. "Hello…Lonnie."

"An excellent show, Norman. I knew paying some corrupt cops to get you out would work, old friend." Tombstone said enthusiastically. "Come now, let's get you cleaned up."

Norman nodded and as he did his hair flowed with his head. "Sounds like a plan…so why'd you bail me, Lonnie?"

Tombstone folded his hands. "Simple…because you know the Oscorp passcodes…I need to get in, and you're a reliable friend of mine who knows how."

The freshly freed Osborn laughed. "Brilliant idea, I know that place more than I know the back of my hand..."

Elsewhere, on Spidey's search for Morlun he spotted a familiar sight, tentacles…the same metallic tentacles as Doc Ock

He went closer to the guy and he said "Stick all six arms in the air, buddy."

The man turned around and Spidey couldn't believe his eyes. It was the pudgy sunglasses covered face of Doc Ock! "Ock! Where have you been?"

Ock grabbed Spidey with a tentacle and laughed. "For the past two years? Why I've just been working on something. My Superior Spider-Man stint was fun, but it wasn't for me."

Peter gasped. "I can't believe you! You were a good guy! We got through to you!"

Otto brushed this remark off. "Why would I be good for so long? Why would I need to change? I'm perfect as is!"

Peter broke out of the metallic tube's grasp and leapt onto a wall. "This is unbelievable! You…couldn't have just gone bad! You saved my life! Everyone's life! We were friends!"

"Then I realized my true superiority lied in my own body!" Otto boasted as he rammed a tentacle at Spidey.

Peter leapt to another wall across the street and sighed. "Where've you been, then?!"

Otto chortled. "I've been beneath the trenches of New York's waters! An interesting fact is that I was the one who found Morlun…"

"You…WHAT?!" Peter yelled, getting ready to pummel Peter's face in.

Otto grinned one that stretched across his chubby face. "Oh yes…Morlun was dead until found a way to resurrect him. This was all one big gambit to get you dead. Morlun is simply an overpowered bodyguard for me. I can't kill you, but I know Morlun can."

Peter's disbelief grew more and more. "No…no…you can't have been the same Otto who saved me…the real Otto!"

Ock scoffed at such a thing. "Oh what a load of bullcrap! This isn't some overtly long plan that's THAT convoluted! Please, it is how it is."

Another voice jumped into the conversation and it was Spider-Woman's! "I can agree with Otto, Peter. He's a bad guy who needs taken out."

Peter looked over to Gwen. "You can't be serious."

"Enough talk! Time to die!" Otto yelled out as he threw both tentacles directly at the two of them.

They both leapt up, but the tentacles followed hitting them both in the back. They went flat against the ground but got back up. Gwen went in head on, but Peter stayed back.

Gwen ended up being grabbed by all four tentacles, and at this time Peter began shooting clusters of webs at Otto's legs. Ock dropped Gwen and he web yanked her over.

He clutched her in his arms and smiled beneath his mask. "Hiya."

Gwen smiled back. "Hiya Pete."

Otto growled, and used the tentacles to break free from the webs. "This isn't over…pursue me to find Morlun, fool!"

Peter threw a Spider-Tracer at him and put Gwen on her feet. "I'm going after him!"

Gwen stopped him, though as she grabbed him "Peter, no…"

Pete looked at her and asked "Why not?"

"Because" she began to say "because there's a gangwar going on, and it's got a young girl and her father involved. We need to protect the city."

Peter tried breaking out of her grasp "I need to avenge Ezekiel!"

Gwen pulled him back in and gave a firm hug. "We need to protect the city and the people first, Peter."

"Says the girl who refused to trust Ock" Peter said, but then he sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Gwen gave a tiny smirk. "I know, Pete. Zeke was becoming a new father figure to you…maybe we both need to learn to let go for the greater good, and that time is now."

Peter nodded. "You're right, where's the source of this war?"

"Tombstone." Gwen explained "But I hear Crime Master and 's in on it too."

Peter cracked his knuckles. "Then I guess I'm going to take them down."

Another younger voice popped in. It was Arana. "Now hold the phone, I'm coming with you!"

Peter turned to the young girl. "What? Absolutely not!"

Arana pleaded Peter "Pleeeeeaaase mister Spider-Man! Lemme prove myself! I can do it! Look how tough I am!"

Peter sighed. "Oh fine, you can come I guess Spider-Girl."

Arana groaned and facepalmed. "No, no I am not Spider-Girl I am Arana! It's completely different!"

Peter chuckled. "Alright, alright whatever. Don't get your jeans into a twist, young lady."

She just grumbled to herself and then asked "Where do you think these guys are gonna end up coming into conflict at once?"

Peter thought for a minute. Then Gwen said "Isn't the idea of a bunch of gangsters striking in one place for a gang war a bit silly?"

"It's more likely than you think." Peter said confidently, and he was quite right in that regard. A dispute at the Daily Bugle would lead to a confrontation between all the gang bosses.

At the Bugle, Betty Brant was organizing some papers when a gloved hand slammed against her desk. She looked up and saw the metal face of . "I'm here to see J. Jonah Jameson. The cheapskate owes me."

Betty sighed. "Do you have an appointment, sir?"

slammed the desk. "Don't you know who I am?!"

Betty glaned up to him and blew some bubble gum at his face. "The infamous crimelord AKA the Big Man. But that doesn't mean you can't just waltz right in without an appoi—"

then shoved her aside and stepped into the office. Jameson looked up to him and asked "What the? Did I schedule an appointment with you?!"

groaned at pointed a pistol at Jameson. "No you didn't you greedy old bastard. But you're about to schedule an appointment with Satan himself."

Jonah then asked "What the hell are you going on about?"

"I MEAN I'M GOING TO BLOW YOUR CHEAPSKATE ASS SKYHIGH, JONAH!" yelled as he cocked the pistol and pointed it at Jameson again.

A man in a brown suit intervened. "Not yet, there might be something we can get out of him yet."

tucked away his gun. "Alright, Crime Master…but if there's nothing coming from his loud mouth by the end of this a bullet is goin' straight through his head."

Outside of Jonah's office, another crime lord was standing outside. A black suited elbow landed against Robbie Robertson's desk. He smiled and looked up. "Hello, may I—" his smile then turned to a horrified expression and he tried to run from the desk. He looked up to see the sharp toothed grin of Tombstone.

"Robbie. Long time no see, friend…" Tombstone said as he blocked Robbie's escape.

Robbie gulped. "What are YOU doing here, Lonnie?"

Tombstone laughed. "Nobody calls me Lonnie anymore, I'm Tombstone remember? Or should I say…the Kingpin."

Robbie tried to escape, but he wasn't getting past the mountain of a man that was Tombstone. "Lonnie please!"

Tombstone lifted Robbie up, but then he placed him down when he heard the voices in the other room. He gave his trademark shark grin and stepped into the other room…


	9. Chapter 9: Every Rose Has Its Thorns

Tombstone had walked in on Mr. Big and Crime Master showcasing his trademark grin. "Well well…look what I found here, my two competitors."

tried to attack Tombstone, but Lonnie just grabbed him. He ripped the metal mask from his face, revealing the face of Frederick Foswell. Foswell screamed and Jameson gasped. "FOSWELL?! YOU'RE MR. BIG?!"

Foswell turned to his boss and nodded whole still gripped by the pure white hands of Tombstone. "That's right! You underpaid me you crook!"

Crime Master looked between the two and tried to run but someone was standing at the door. A man dressed in an all-white suit except for a blue tie and a purple mask with aviators over it. Also most distinguishable was a red rose worn on his jacket. He pointed a gun up to Crime Master's head and blew it clear off. "Got the Crime Master boss, you get yet?"

Tombstone then threw Foswell out the window but when he didn't hear a splat or a crunch, or anything! He heard just a scream, a scream that went on far too long. He looked out the window and saw Foswell didn't hit the ground but was webbed up to a pole.

He growled and turned to his white clad assistant. "THE SPIDERS ARE HERE, KEEP AN EYE OUT ROSE!"

Rose nodded. "Gotcha, sir, I'll take care of them no problem."

When the Rose turned around, Spider-Man was in his face. "What was that about taking care of me?"

The Rose pointed his gun at Spider-Man, but then it was yanked away by a web. "Yeah, what was that?" asked Spider-Woman, who was crawling behind him.

The Rose looked at them both and then slid beneath Spidey's legs. He took off running until he ran into Arana. He then asked "Who the hell are you, Spider-Girl?"

Arana groaned and yelled "I AM NOT SPIDER-GIRL! STOP CALLING ME SPIDER-GIRL!" As she yelled, the Rose ran right by next to her and continued on his way out the door laughing all the way.

Tombstone turned around from the window and saw the Spiders. He growled and rammed into him. Spidey tried hitting Tombstone, but his hits had very little effect. Spider-Woman tried hitting Tombstone as well, but again her hits did very little in the way of affecting him.

Arana threw a desk at the invulnerable walking mountain, but he just smashed through it. Spidey then kicked him into a wall but he got back up as he remarked "That kinda hurt me, bug."

Peter stepped back. "Man, how do you hurt this guy?"

Gwen looked at Tombstone shrug off the being thrown into a wall and said "No idea…"

Anya stepped between the two and asked "Well I've got no fresh ideas either."

Tombstone laughed as he rammed at the three of them. "I'LL PUMMEL YA FLAT!"

Gwen leapt as she grabbed Anya, but Peter stood there. Gwen asked "Peter what are you doing?!"

As Tombstone came ever so closer, Pete just slid underneath the crimelord and tripped him up. Tombstone fell over and ended up tripping out of the window. He screamed as he plummeted down to the ground. He tried to get back up to escape to his limo, but his limo was gone. And down there already were the three Spiders.

He frowned and passed out. The cops showed up and had him escorted to prison. The Spiders felt very accomplished but from the corner of his eye, Peter recognized something. A man in a green and purple…goblin outfit. When he turned over to see the dark figure of the past, it was already gone. He shook his head, thinking it as nothing more but a slight hallucination from being tired.

Up in the offices of the Daily Bugle, Robbie stood over the fallen Crime Master. He removed the mask to see…the face of Quentin Beck. A robotic one at that, and he gasped. "Uhhh you might want to get a look at this!"

Elsewhere, Tombstone's limo was being driven away but not by Tombstone. It was being ridden in by his assistant The Rose.

One of the men sitting next to him asked "Where's Tombstone?"

The Rose laughed. "Don't care, now do we?"

The man nodded. "So…you're our boss now? With Crime Master dead, Tombstone and Foswell imprisoned…I think we're without competition."

The Rose nodded back and folded his hands. "Yes, that's what I planned. Say hello to the new Kingpin of crime, as in this is now my rightful place."

The man then asked "Now what?"

The Rose smelled the rose upon his blazer and sighed. "We sit back, relax, and hold on to what's golden my friend."

"Great thinking, sir…but what do we do about the Spiders?"

Rose just lifted up his mask up to reveal his mouth and lit up a cigar. "They're gonna be occupied with other shit before they can worry about me."

Back at the offices of the Daily Bugle, Jonah looked over the dead robotic Beck and gasped. "I thought he killed himself!"

Robbie then added "This…is just a robot, after all. He can't be alive…"

The robot got back up and grinned, revealing damaged silver teeth. "Don't you believe it…" He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Jameson yelled "What in the name of holy Hell was that!? Nobody's gonna believe us, Robbie!"

Robbie then said "Maybe we can…push this one beneath the desk."

Jameson glared at him. "I'm nothing if not an honest journalist! We'll bring it to truth! But only after we get this place cleaned up, got it?"

Robbie nodded. "Right, ."

Elsewhere, back with Peter he was ready and willin' to go after Morlun right here, right now. "Now that we got this sorted out, let's go after Morlun! Right here, right now! Come on!"

Gwen held him back again. "You need your rest, Pete. We can get him tomorrow."

Peter looked to Gwen. He begrudgingly agreed. "You're right, you're right."

Deep within Doc Ock's underwater trench, he was having a discussion with his lab assistants, one was the obvious Jackal but the other was…a man with scraggly black hair and a soul patch. His skin was also a pale chalky white.

"Alright gentlemen…" Ock began "We must wait for when Spider-Man comes to us. We cannot go after him for clear reasons. All of our resources are here…luckily I have kept this Spider-Tracer intact. So he will find us"

Jackal said "Well that's all find and dandy, but what the hell are we going to do about…that?" Warren then pointed to a container filled with green ooze that contained a Peter Parker clone within it.

The other scientist there looked up at it. "Well…I think that he isn't an issue."

Jackal then said "Oh it's an issue, alright Morbius. Believe me, is it ever an issue."

Morbius studied the glass container further and asked "Well…why?"

Ock interrupted them both. "We can discuss that later! What we need to discuss is Morlun."

Jackal agreed. "Yeah, Morlun…where is that sorry son of a bitch anyway?"

Morlun then stepped out, and spoke out in his hushed tone "Gentlemen…now is the rightful coming of the Spider...at long last he shall be remove from this Earth and you all can finally run about as you please. It is not of personal matters, but rather of…surviving of course."

Doc Ock then interrupted him as well, saying "I don't care what the purpose is! I just want to know…can you kill Spider-Man?"

Morbius then asked "Why do you want to kill Spider-Man so much? I mean…either of you?"

Ock turned to Morbius and said "Because he's going to get in my way if I don't destroy him!"

Jackal then added "Yes, he thinks a few lives are not worth giving in the name of science. You can either give us your word or continue working with your little bats, Michael!"

Morlun then stepped between the feuding scientists and demanded "SILENCE!" In a voice that was surprisingly loud and deep voice.

They quickly silenced but then Ock asked again "As I said…can you kill Spider-Man, Morlun?"

Morlun boasted, back to his hushed tone "Yes, I can kill the Spider…certainly killed the old man, so I think the main one is as good as **dead**…"


	10. Chapter 10: If This Be My Destiny

The next day, Spider-Man was indeed ready to go out for Morlun. As was his lover, Gwen. She wanted to come with him, but Spidey declined her offer.

"Peter…" Gwen began to plead "Let me come with you."

Peter shook his head as he began to put on his red and blue spandex. "No, it's too dangerous Gwen. Somebody needs to be around to protect the town and train Arana if…I don't come back."

Gwen held him protectively. "No! You'll come back, WE'LL come back! Peter we need to do this together!"

Peter kissed her on the cheek, but then pushed her off. "No, this is personal. This is my fight. If this be my destiny…then so be it."

Gwen gave a big frown but she nodded solemnly. "Alright, Pete…"

Peter finally threw on his mask and gave her one last hug. "I love you, Gwen."

He then leapt out the window and took off for his confrontation with Morlun. Gwen looked out to him and sighed. "Love you too, Pete…"

At Oscorp, young CEO Harry Osborn was downing shots of whiskey in a vain effort of trying to forget the stresses of running Oscorp.

Then when he looked up a familiar sight shamed him…a man in a Goblin costume. "What…the Hell?"

The Goblin walked over to Harry's desk and grinned. "Hello, . How's running the company?"

Harry looked away from the Goblin and held his head. "You're not real…I'm just imagining you…again…"

The Goblin laughed this off. "Oh I'm very real, Harry. More real than you could possibly imagine. But not in a real sense…I'm your inner inhibitions! You want to go out as the Goblin again. Strike down the competition…"

Harry groaned and looked at the Goblin in his beady yellow eyes. "No! I'm not putting on the outfit again! I made a promise to a friend! Peter…he has it hard enough as it is! Let alone he has to deal with another sociopath in the green and purple outfit!"

Gobby disagreed with the sentiment of Peter having it 'hard enough.' "Oh please, boy! You think that wretch has it hard enough? Bah! He has it easy. He has the girl you wanted since middle school, he may lead another life…but not one like you! He still has time for the family! What about Liz? What about your soon to be born son? You won't be there for them because you're so busy trying not to run Oscorp into the ground."

Harry smacked the Goblin. "SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT! UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL BE THERE! I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE!"

The door then creaked open and Liz then asked "Are you…alright, sweetie?"

Harry looked around for the Goblin, but he couldn't see him. "I'm fine, Lizzy…I'm fine. Shut the door and leave me to my devices."

Liz silently nodded and shut the door. Then from behind him the Goblin rose back up. "You and your father…you're not as different as you think. It's only a matter of time before you go insane just as he did…the stresses of the job are too much for you."

Harry gripped his bottle of whiskey and growled. "I'm not the same as my father…you see this addiction? This…horrific bottle? Dad got me started on this when he sent over a bottle of whiskey when I was 16! I'd never do the same to my boy…"

The Goblin then grabbed Harry's head and widened his eyes. "Open your eyes, boy! I'm you! Put on the outfit…you still have your strength, your speed, your agility. Aren't you sick of being pushed around by guys like Tombstone, Justin Hammer, Tony Stark, or Richard Fisk?"

Harry sighed. "Yes…I am…"

"Then strike back!" Gobby yelled "Get them! Destroy them! Make them regret stepping on Oscorp."

When Harry looked to the Goblin, he had vanished. He slumped back into his chair and was left to think about what he could do…and what he should do.

Back with Spider-Man he was searching for the underwater trench. He got out his Spider-Tracker for his Spider-Tracer. He came upon the docks.

"Well…now how do you like this?" he quipped as he began searching for any kind of an entrance. He scoped the entire area until he found a hole that was sealed up. "I bet that's it."

He then tore the seal right open and dived into the hole. When he found himself inside, turrets popped out of the metal wall and started firing at him.

He dodged the bullet fire and yanked the turrets from the wall with his webs. "What a friendly welcome Morlun and Ock have in store for me."

He continued down the tunnel until he found two exits. Before he could even quip, a small armada of drones came out of the left side.

The drones began firing at him with their gun hands but luckily for Spidey only a few scraped by him, causing only minor scratches. He then web yanked one of the drones over and swung it around at the other drones before throwing the final one into the wall. "Well that takes care of that. And according to my Spider-Tracer, Morlun should be just to the right of me…"

He went down into the right tunnel and there he found the Jackal sitting in a chair that was suspended above the ground. He also had a weird helmet and gauntlets on. "Spider-Man! A face that is very familiar to me…"

"Jackal! I haven't seen you in a long time, where ya been buddy?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Jackal gave a wide smile. "Perfecting my virtual reality system, of course! Wait until you get a load of this."

A green liquid filled pod retracted from the ceiling and out from it a figure came out. It was a Peter Parker clone with some strange device on his head, arms, and ankles.

Peter stepped back, probably because a naked, green ooze covered clone isn't something you expect to see every day. "Okay…I take it the device on your head and his head are connected."

The Jackal moved his limbs around and the clone followed. "Quite right! Now I can fight you without actually having to fight you!"

He then had the clone step forward and attempt to fight Spidey. Spidey leapt above the clones hit and delivered a hit to the head. The clone just turned around and smacked Spidey in the back of the neck.

Peter slammed into the ground but he got back up and he yanked the clone off his feet. The clone just got back up and the two began trading punches. Peter then realized something. "Wait…the pain I'm inflicting on the clone doesn't affect Jackal…who is controlling it…I got an idea."

Peter then began crawling on the wall and the clone followed with him. Jackal then boasted "Ahahahaha, you can't hurt him you fool!"

"No I can't!" Peter replied. "But I can hurt you!" He was right above Warren, who Peter then grabbed and yanked the helmet off of. He then cut the wires and suspensions that held the chair in the air.

Jackal screamed as he fell and the ground and the chair fell on him. Peter lifted the chair off of Jackal and webbed him up against the wall.

He took an elevator down deeper into the trench and then more trouble happened. Robotic spider drones popped out from the ceiling and began to attach hooks into Peter's costume. "Not into my skin?" he commented "I'm too l—"

Then electric volts began to get sent through the wires the hooked were attached to. "I'm sorry little fellas, but fried Spidey ain't on the menu!"

He then yanked the robot spiders in by the wires, smashing them together. The elevator finally made its stop and Peter found himself in Ock's main lair. He could see the man himself standing there, waiting for him. "The time has come to an end, Spider-Man! No more goofing around!"

Morbius then asked Ock "Didn't you want Morlun to kill Spider-Man?"

Ock laughed. "Pff, I only wanted Morlun to act as incentive so he'd come here."

Peter asked "Where's Morlun, Otto?"

Otto stood on his tentacles and said "You should've taken the hall on the left, you fool."

Peter sighed and facepalmed. "Of course I shou—" before he could finish that quip, a tentacle slammed him into the floor.

Peter grabbed the tentacle and removed it. He then leapt onto the wall and then onto the ceiling. Otto chased him throughout, but Peter shot a web at his face disorienting him. He accidentally slammed his tentacles into the walls surrounding them and even a container with…a bat in it.

Morbius gasped. "Oh no! My bat!" The bat then flew over to the scientist and bit him on the neck. He screeched in pain and smacked the bat away. He then noticed the walls around the underwater trench began to crumble around him and he hurriedly stepped into the elevator and made his escape.

Ock and Spidey were still going at it until Spidey noticed water seeping in through the walls. "Otto! This place is crumbling! We need to get out of here!"

Otto chortled as he slammed his tentacles into the walls. "So what?!"

Peter tried reasoning with him yet again. "Can't you see that we'll BOTH die here if you continue doing that?"

Otto nodded. "Quite true, but I don't care! If that must be what must be done then so be it!"

A piece of debris then fell upon Otto and then the ceiling crumbled onto Peter as well. He was trapped beneath it, with only his arms and head sticking out. He tried lifting the large piece of metal and concrete but he couldn't.

"Urgh!" he let out trying to lift it. "It's…no use. It's too heavy…and I'm too exhausted…I failed! I failed them all! At least Otto's stopped…but Morlun's still out there!"

Water began to overflow the room and he thought "Two times in one month trapped beneath something I just…can't…lift!"

But then he realized something. "Wait…I lifted that too! I can lift this! I just…need to think…about Gwen…about Aunt May! About Uncle Ben! About my family, my friends, my **EVERYTHING**!"

The piece of machinery slowly rose above him. "I told Gwen I'd come back…I told her I didn't need her help here. And I was right. I'm gonna make it…with what little power I have left, I'm gonna make it!"

It got higher up. "Aunt May died believing in me, she died knowing that I could help. Uncle Ben died because of my irresponsibility but he kept faith in me. I need to keep that faith up! I need to do it for them!"

Peter finally threw the piece of metal and dived right of out the collapsing lair and into the murky New York waters. He swam back to surface and gasped for air. "I made it…now to go back down and confront Morlun…"

He went back into the hole and took the left hall this time. He continued down the tunnel until he found himself in a rather large room that…had an almost 18th century look to it. From the fire place to the bear skin rug. "It's like stepping into another reality…"

"Quite so…" the hushed tone of Morlun agreed. Then he stepped out of the shadows, exposing himself.

"So you're Morlun." Peter asked, ready to take on his foe.

"I am Morlun" he introduced. "I am your Omega…your end. Prepare to face heaven's blight, child!"

Morlun then reached out and grabbed Spidey. Peter bluntly shoved him off and began crawling on the walls. Morlun hissed and threw a chair at him.

Peter dodged the chair and went back down on the ground. He then tackled Morlun and laid the smackdown on him. Morlun pushed him off and growled. "Accept your fate, boy."

"Never." Peter replied as he shot a web into Morlun's face and yanked…but when he did something happened. Morlun's head came flying off!

Peter picked it up and saw it was a mere mask. "What the…?"

Morlun looked to Spider-Man and his face was that of a normal man. Peter then asked "What is going on HERE?!"

Morlun just ran off and out from the fire place came a familiar face. It was…Ezekiel. "Want me to tell ya, kid?"

Peter looked to Ezekiel and asked "I thought…I thought you DIED?!"

Ezekiel laughed and placed his hands on his wrinkled neck. "I didn't. I never even existed, Peter."

Zeke then lifted the flaps around his neck and revealed his wrinkled leathery face was just some mere prosthetics and he revealed his true face.

When Peter saw who Ezekiel actually was he freaked. "I thought you died…"

It was the face of Quentin Beck AKA Mysterio. "Fool. It was a clone who died…I must thank Jackal for that one."

Peter then asked "So…Ezekiel and Morlun…"

"They don't exist!" Beck stated. "I made them up! Fake props! My friend I met in prison, Daniel Berkheart, played Morlun for me! We played you like tool! There is no Web of Life and Destiny! That's retarded!"

Spidey couldn't believe it…he really couldn't. He instead wanted to believe that Mysterio was fooling him and that Morlun was still out there. "You're…YOU'RE LYING!"

Mysterio gave a loud and boisterous laughter at that remark. "I'm not!"

"Then how did you know my identity?" Peter questioned.

"Oscorp databanks back when I worked for Osborn those years ago. He spoiled me rotten with your secrets, Parker." Mysterio explained. "I was Ezekiel and I wrote the script for Morlun, therefore making me him too! I plotted this out just so you could feel like you were anything but some school geek who got lucky in a coincidence! As part of destiny! But you weren't. You aren't anything special you aren't part of some web of life or destiny! You're just a little sucker who got lucky and whose luck has run out!"

Peter finally believed Beck. "Tell me…why did you do it?"

Quentin gave a smug grin. "Hollywood said I wasn't a good actor nor was I good script writer. But if I could fool even the great Spider-Man with my writing, me special effects, my acting then I think I'm better than any of those hacks!"

Peter then said "There's got to be a deeper reason! Any kind!"

Beck paced around the room and said "Maybe if only to distract you from the gang war, but that didn't work. Also to distract you from the bigger plan. And I'd say that's working."

"What bigger plan?!" Peter demanded to know.

"It'd be a pain to spoil you, Parker. So I instead choose not to. Besides, I'm not that stupid." Beck finished as he vanished.

Peter just sat down on the ground and began thinking about everything that had gone done. He had no words. Just…nothing.


	11. Chapter 11: Return of Superior

Peter sat alone in that room for what seemed to be hours, but it was only a few minutes. A very impactful few minutes nonetheless. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at it was the very familiar costume of…the Superior Spider-Man. "Peter…"

Peter couldn't believe his eyes, but it seemed to be very true. Otto was back in a Peter Parker body. "Otto? I thought you went back to being Doctor Octopus."

Otto shook his head. "No, that was a clone created by my former compatriot, Jackal. I was that clone he controlled to fight you."

Peter wasn't too ready to believe this just yet, however. "Alright…then tell me, Otto. What happened to you during the two years you disappeared?"

Otto sighed and then started to explain. "I know you might not believe me, I hardly believe it myself…but I was kidnapped by Quentin Beck, Peter. My former lackey soon became my master. He contained me to make you think I betrayed you. I can…still remember when he first kidnapped me…"

* * *

_Approximately 2 Years Beforehand_

Otto was wandering the streets, swinging from building to building as he made sure to patrol for various criminals that may roam. He spots a man in a ski mask, and he gives chase. The man then found himself cornered in an alleyway until…he vanished.

"Great stars and garters, what was that?" Otto asked to himself. He turned around only to see he himself had been cornered by the illustrious Mysterio. "Otto! How pleasant it is to run into you!"

Otto attempted to web Mysterio up, but Beck caused an EMP field to surround the both of them thusly deactivating the web shooters. "My superior technology! How did you…?"

Mysterio laughed. "I have come prepare for the situation, my friend. I am afraid you must bid adieu my good friend. You are going to depart to lands far off!"

Otto tried to deck Mysterio, but Beck vanished and reappeared behind him. He then grabbed him and jabbed his neck with a syringe. "Oh Otto you incompetent fool. You never had the speed, even in this new body."

Otto tried to fight back the toxins released within him, but he couldn't he instead just fell to the ground. "You won't…get away with this you inferior minded…peon!"

Mysterio chuckled and picked up the fallen Otto. "I already have."

_Back to Modern Times…_

* * *

"I believe you enough, Otto…but if you've been around Mysterio…" Peter slowly realized "You must know what he's planning."

Otto nodded, he did indeed know what Beck had in store. "I do, Peter! He's developing…some kind of time device! A portal to another timeline!"

Peter gasped and then asked "You mean…time travel? You can't be serious, there's no way Beck knows how to build something like that!"

"He must've stolen Oscorp blueprints more than likely." Otto replied "Either that or he's working with someone who happens to know about such a thing. Who knows?"

Peter then began to slightly laugh. "Time travel, though…it's a ridiculous thought if you ask me."

"I know." Otto agreed.

Back at Peter's Apartment, Gwen Stacy sat in her chair talking on the phone. "I know, MJ. Peter's been gone for a while and I'm a bit worried. He had to go do…something, and I'm not sure if he could handle it."

"He'll be fine, Gwen. You've gotta trust Peter!" MJ replied on the other line, ever so optimistic.

"I know, I know…he's capable for himself but sometimes he can get in over his head, you know what I mean?"

"I always thought Flash was the one to get in over his head, Gwen."

"You're right but Flash…Flash has changed too. Quite a bit." Gwen then thought a tiny bit about how Flash did indeed go from the jock in high school to a SHIELD operative.

"You mean he isn't some stuck-up jock anymore?"

"Far from it, MJ. I haven't seen him in a while, but last I did…he was different."

"Man I need to really catch up with you and Pete someday, not now though. I'm pretty occupied, speaking of which I gotta go! Bye Gwen!" MJ then hung up.

Gwen said "Bye MJ…" as she then hung up the phone. She then lied down on the couch, still ever so worried for her boyfriend. "What if he doesn't come back? What will I do without him? He's…he's my everything. My only thing. MJ's so busy, Flash is in Philly, and Harry's more busy than MJ. Can't even phone call the guy. I mean—"

Suddenly the door swung open and it was Peter. Gwen smiled and asked "Peter! You…you defeated Morlun!"

Peter shook his head. "I didn't even fight Morlun…"

Gwen flung up from the couch and hugged him and said "You'll get him next time, champ."

"No I won't…" Peter said as he sat on the couch. "He doesn't even EXIST."

Gwen tilted her head and asked "What do you mean by that? He killed Ezekiel."

"Ezekiel didn't exist either!" Peter said as he gripped his head in his hands. "I was stupid for falling for it. But Mysterio made them both up! To trick me! To make me think I was some kind of special hero instead of…a punk who got lucky."

Still standing in the doorway was Otto Octavius. He then added "To be fair, who is to say it wasn't destiny anyway? Simple minded Parker, I get that perhaps you might not get that things as destiny cannot be determined by…oh what they say 'magic' but science might be able to yet."

Gwen turned to Otto and gave a slight scowl. "What's he doing here?"

Otto grinned and said "Why hello , it has been awhile."

"Get out. You betrayed my family." Gwen replied hastily, holding Peter protectively.

"It was a clone who betrayed your family, Gwen." Otto corrected "I did no such thing."

Gwen got more and more frustrated at Otto's self-superior attitude and then yelled "You killed my father!"

Otto then remembered he did that. "I did, didn't I? I forgot I did that."

Gwen's tiny scowl turned into a very noticeable grimace as she clenched her teeth. "You…you forgot you killed my father?! How could you forget such a thing?!"

Otto shrugged this off. "I have much more important things to worry about than your father. I'm sorry for what I did, but the past is the past, time to move on."

"Are you hearing this?!" Gwen asked Peter, who was still rather down "This is like your uncle's killer coming in and just forgetting he killed your uncle and I can't even believe this! I can't! Get out of my apartment Otto! Don't ever come back!"

Peter then replied "He's trying to make amends, Gwen. Let him."

Gwen turned to Peter and then said "No! My dad didn't deserve to die! And he doesn't deserve justification! Listen to him! He might be acting heroic, but he's a huge jackass!"

Otto crossed his arms. "You are acting very childish, ."

"And you're acting like an asshole!" Gwen retorted as she too crossed her arms.

Peter then stood up. "Look here both of you, it might seem hard but we have to work together! We might have to even call the other Spiders from around the country. With what Mysterio has planned…we need to stop him with whatever we need to do."

Gwen then asked "But…what does Mysterio have planned, Pete?"

Elsewhere, deep beneath the Roxxon facilities Mysterio gave a very wide grin as the ground below his feet began to shake. He ordered a man dressed in what looked like a bee keeper to pull a lever and to set the coordinates to the year 2099.

Suddenly a portal opened wide but then it shut back down. "A few kinks are in there…but soon we should have a work time device!"

A scientist then stepped up to Mysterio and said "Is it very…wise to mess with portals and wormholes?"

Mysterio then said "Of course it is, Dr. Ohnn. Don't be ridiculous!"

The device started up on its own again and blasted the scientist. He screamed and fell to the floor. When he looked at his hand they were a pale white with black spots flowing through him. Mysterio looked at Dr. Ohnn and said "Interesting…"

Ohnn got back up and fell into a wormhole. He then fell through another one and landed back on the ground. "What…what did that device do to me?!"

Mysterio studied him and said "Why…it's given you the ability to form wormholes instantaneously! Incredible."

Ohnn disagreed. "No! No! This isn't incredible! I'm a freak now! You ruined me! You and your…horrid device that Richard Fisk allowed you to develop!"

Mysterio calmly replied "Calm down, Jonathan. You have no idea what this power could do!"

Jonathan once again detested that but then said "You're right…I could use these powers for so much. Like…maybe ruining you! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Ohnn then vanished into one of his wormholes. Mysterio then mumbled to himself "Not if I find a way to harness this technology in a portable way, a time dilation accelerator…"


	12. Chapter 12: The Monster Called Morbius!

As darkness falls over the city and a blanket of night covers the skies, a man walks out of the Oscorp building alone, and that man is a Donald Menken, a relatively smalltime member of the board. He had taken the place of Doctor Moon and Alistair Smythe as the CEO's assistant as of recent.

The fog covered streets were hard, but not impossible to navigate through, but Menken could not put off that feeling that he was being followed, or at least watched. He looked around the alleys, the roads, and he swore when he turned behind him he caught something out of the corner of his eyes, but the mists of the fog combined with the darkness of the night could not let him see far.

Then in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere…he could see glowing red eyes. They were very recognizable, and very wide. A hiss was heard. Menken decided to take the other way, but then down from the sky those same red eyes fell. And they were coming ever so close to the distraught scientist. He tried to run, but whatever those eyes belonged to…they were much faster than he! No footsteps were heard as this thing chased Menken, it's as if it floated in mid-air.

Finally, the beast grabbed Donald with its long and spindly fingers. The claws could be felt on Menken's coat, but they were not digging in. When the beast turned Menken over to see it, Donald…recognized its face!

"Doctor…Doctor Morbius?" Donald asked the vampire-ish creature and he nodded.

"I am no longer a doctor, Donald…but I have come to you for help." Morbius said, almost sounding like he was pleading.

Donald's eyes went wide and his mouth turned agape. "I can't believe it! Michael! You're…you're still alive! We thought that that weird pale creature killed you when he took you from our labs."

Morbius just shook his head. "I'm not alive either…at least I don't feel alive, Donald. I have a craving…a craving for blood…"

Donald tried stepping back, but Morbius' grasp wouldn't let go. "B-blood? I told you working with those bats would bring trouble, Michael! So…you're a vampire?"

Morbius sneered at the term vampire, but he agreed with it. "Yes, I am a vampire if you must use such silly terms. And I need help of some kind!"

Donald was about to say something, but then a white limo dragged up and the headlights scared Morbius away. A hand reached out from the limo's open door and pulled Donald in.

Morbius watched the long white limo drag away and he hissed. He then flew towards it.

The men inside the limo were unaware, and those men were a man with a mustache and red hair…and the other was infamous crime lord, the Rose.

"Donald Menken, what a pleasure it is to see you here my friend…" the Rose said as he sniffed the rose on his jacket. "I am here to offer a proposition to you."

Menken looked out the window, half paying attention to the Rose. The Rose slammed his fist and repeated what he said.

"Wha—I mean what is that proposition?" Menken asked.

Rose rested his hands on his lap and then began to explain. "You're real close to Oscorp, no? Look Menken…I need you to do me some corporate espionage for my friend Richard Fisk, AKA CEO of Roxxon. And my friend Mason Banks over here. They want Oscorp gone…got it?"

Menken thought on this for a good while. He always thought about getting back at his boss, Harry Osborn. He felt Harry was doing a terrible job as the CEO. "Alright…I'll sabotage Oscorp from the inside. Then I assume when stocks fall good enough, Fisk will buy out Oscorp?"

Rose nodded. "Correct." Before their conversation could continue, black claws scraped the roof of the limo and red eyes peeked inside. Mason Banks and Menken screamed as the Rose got out his tommy gun. He took fire at whatever was on the roof, and the limo swerved into a fire hydrant.

Morbius was about ready to tear into the limo but then he was kicked from the roof by a girl dressed in black and white with her hair peeking out. It was Arana, who got a new outfit it seemed.

Morbius looked at the teenager and hissed. She gasped and asked "What the heck are you?"

The vampire lunged at her and she dived out of the way. "Call me a vampire if you must. I just know I NEED blood! Blood! Any blood will do! Get out of my way, little girl before I take the blood from you!"

Arana sighed. "I just studied Bram Stoker's Dracula last week, can we no—" but before she could finish her quip, Morbius grabbed her ankle. She screamed and kicked him in the face.

He went flying into a building but he just got back up. He was looking around and an unlucky bystander was grabbed by him. He bit into her neck and sucked the blood. "I'm sorry…" he whispered gently as he dropped her.

Arana dive kicked Morbius and he fell to the ground. "Dude! You just…you just…"

"I know!" Morbius replied as he scratched her "I can't help myself! I need blood!"

She held where he scratched her and felt the blood dripping out of the wound. She punched the vampire in the ribs and then kicked him in the pelvis. Morbius screeched in response and then took off into the night.

She then turned her attention to the crashed limo and saw the three people and the chauffeur escape from the crashed limo. She decided to chase Morbius down instead of the crooks.

Anya found herself lost in trying to find this vampiric creature for a good few seconds but then found herself on his trail once more.

They leapt from building to building until they ended up in a more suburb-ish area of New York. She gasped and thought to herself "He's probably going to suck all of the poor citizens dry!"

He then leapt into the open window of a house and she followed with him.

The house was shrouded in shadows, she could hardly see anything. Suddenly the lights went on and she found herself in a room that had scratches on the wall and a picture frame shattered on the ground. She picked the framed up and saw a torn image of a happily married couple.

"It is sad…isn't it?" a voice from behind her asked.

She turned around and saw Morbius himself. She backed away and asked "What did you do with the couple in this picture?!"

Morbius' eyes drooped and he frowned. "That couple in the picture is my wife and I, little girl…"

Anya frowned as well and asked "That's…you and your wife? What…what happened?"

Morbius sat on the bed and he ran his hand on it. "She used to sleep here…but what happened, you ask? After being kidnapped by a madman and forced to work with him he gave me funds to work on a cure to a deadly blood disease that ran through my family. It involved bats…but one of the bats escaped from containment and bit me. It turned me into this…I came home two years later, and I found my house abandoned. My wife must've left without me. Probably thought I was dead, and I might as well be since I'm…I'm this!"

Anya tried to comfort him, to varying success. "I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you were a monster…"

Morbius flipped the bed over and he hissed. "I am a monster!"

"A monster we can fix!" Arana added as she thought to herself. "Well I think I know somebody who can help. His name is Spider-Man."

Morbius gasped. "Spider-Man? No! I don't need any of those stupid heroes getting mixed in my work!"

Arana detested that. "He's known for helping people, and you could be another person he helps!"

Morbius then hissed and said "Leave! I don't need help from costumed FREAKS. I am not like them!"

"But!" Arana tried to ague, but Morbius interrupted. "I said…LEAVE!"

She left out the window and grumbled to herself "What a jerk. I never even said he was like us…and he calls us freaks."

Morbius looked out the window and sneered at the leaving Arana.

At a bank, a guard was on patrol around a large vault when suddenly a wormhole opened and out stepped a man with no visible features besides a pure white body, black spots flowing through his body at a slow pace and very piercing white eyes.

The guard pointed a gun at the figure, but the figure reached into its chest and it hand popped out from a wormhole beneath the guard's hand and grabbed the gun right from the guard's hand. The guard screamed and asked "Wh-what are you?"

The figure replied "I am the Spot. As long as you try nothing, I shall not hurt you…got it?"

The portal then shut beneath the guard's hand and then another opened infront of the vault door, revealing the money. Spot stepped in through the portal and shut it.

When the guard next opened the vault…everything had vanished.


	13. Chapter 13: Spotty Situation

It was the next day and a half-dressed Peter Parker was already scouring his outdated computer, trying to find out what he could about what Mysterio could possibly be up to.

Gwen walked in on him, still wearing her bathrobe and asked "Peter…what are you doing up this early?"

Parker hadn't even shaven yet, a small stubble had formed around his face. "I'm looking for leads on Mysterio. I should really put a stop to him. Who knows what he's doing with a freakin' time machine? I mean…he could bring Hitler to the modern age! Or assemble an army of barbarians! Or future space aliens!"

Gwen gave a sly smirk and said "Peter that's absurd."

"I know!" Peter agreed, he was half-joking. But he was also half-serious. "But remember, this is Mysterio. He's absurd!"

Gwen thought for a bit and she tried to argue against that, but she really couldn't. "Good point, Pete. You get anything?"

Peter clicked on a news site, and what he saw astonished him. "I think I did."

"Oh really, Mr. Detective?" Gwen asked rather sarcastically. "What'd ya get?"

Peter showed the screen to her. "Check this out."

Gwen stepped close to the computer and placed on her glasses to see what was on screen. It was a headline. "Mysterious wormholes opened by strange man, banks drained of money!? Sheesh I think you are on to something there, Pete."

Peter got up from the computer and started putting on his Spidey outfit. Gwen couldn't help but look down at the pantsless Parker and she slightly bit her lips. "I know I am. That's why I'm going to go investiga—hey , I can see where you're looking."

Gwen returned her eyes upward as she slightly blushed. "S-sorry, Pete. So I guess you're gonna got find this Spot guy?"

Peter kissed Gwen on the cheek and then flipped over to the window. "Yeah, don't wait up on me, now. See you later, sweetie!" Peter then leapt out the window and web swung away.

"Bye Pete!" Gwen yelled out as she waved him off. After that, she then plopped on the couch and let her mind drift. "I haven't put on the Spider-Woman costume recently…maybe I should again? Hm. I just know Pete doesn't like the prospect of me getting hurt, but…"

Deeper in the heart of the city, a white limo stopped at Oscorp's doors. Out stepped a fairly young blonde haired man in a white suit. He walked in through the doors and everyone who saw him got a face of dread. Whoever he was, he meant bad news for Oscorp.

Now in the CEO's office, the young CEO Harry Osborn was speaking with his assistant Donald Menken. "What…do you mean funds are down, Menken?!"

"Well…" Menken began "Nobody is willing to fund us. It's a dangerous game out there, Mr. Osborn. What with Stark Tech, Roxxon, Stane Industries, Hammer Industries…I think Oscorp is just about finished."

Harry gave a look of disbelief as he said "It can't be. It's been running strong for this long!"

Menken then added "Until you stepped up to bat. You just aren't the CEO your father was."

Harry's brow furrowed and his agape mouth then shut and his teeth clenched. "Don't compare me to that old bastard! He was a good CEO, but he was still an underhanded creep!"

Menken replied "But to be a good CEO, you must be an underhanded creep."

Then in through the door stepped the man in the white suit. "Hello Osborn."

"Richard Fisk…" Harry mumbled to himself as he got up from his desk. "What do YOU want, Fisk?"

Fisk laughed. "No need to be so aggressive. We might be competitors on the scene, but that doesn't mean we need to be competitors in real life, hmm?"

Menken slowly stepped out of the room. He knew Osborn and Fisk in the same room wouldn't be a good thing.

Harry disagreed. "We do if you're here for what I think you're here for."

"Oh? Then we must be on the same page. I want to buy Oscorp." Mr. Fisk proclaimed jovially.

"No deal, Fisk. Get out of my office." The young Osborn detested.

Fisk gave a small smirk. "Too bad, tou don't have a choice, I called the board yesterday. They agreed. You're bad for the company, Osborn. In your place we'll have a Mason Banks running the show around here. Banks is a man who knows a thing or two about running a company, unlike you. Oscorp will be instead where we hold Roxxon's…Alchemax Field. What's our Alchemax Field, you might ask? Glad you did. The Alchemax Field where be where all of our highly untested experiments will go so we can test them."

"But!" Harry began to object.

"No buts. This is Mason Banks' office now." Richard interrupted, sounding as smug as ever. "Get out. If you leave gracefully we just might give you a janitorial job."

Harry nodded sadly and left out the door.

Back with the spectacular Spider-Man, he was waiting at a bank. The only one that had yet to have been robbed by what newspapers and websites dubbed "the Spot."

The alarm rung out and he ran through the doors and to where the vault was. His waiting paid off as he was then greeted with the Spot.

"Didn't know Dalmatian human hybrids existed yet." he sarcastically said as he went into punch the mysterious villain. Instead his hand went through one of the black spots on the villain and it could out from another spot, causing Spidey to punch himself in the crotch.

He yelped in pain and the Spot laughed. "Didn't know I could do that, but now I do."

Spidey pulled his hand out and tried to web him up but his webs went through another hole and out the other. "Oh sheesh…" he mumbled to himself.

Spot leapt through one of the wormholes and Spidey chased after him.

Where he found himself was a void of portals and an endless landscape of emptiness except for the stolen money that had been left floating around. "Welcome to my world, Spider-Man."

"Odd world you got here…mind explaining this? Who's your boss?" Peter asked as politely as he could while confused at this entire thing.

The Spot reached his hand into a portal and his fast came out another that was near Spidey's face. He took the hit hard and went flying. "Boss? What boss? I work alone!"

Peter readjusted himself, noting in his head working around this place was like swimming. "No boss? Well SOMEONE had to make you like this."

Ohnn relented slightly but still trying to fend off Spidey. "Try Roxxon, they did this, both Fisk and his weird dome headed lackey!"

"Fisk? As in Richard Fisk? I thought Richard was less criminally inclined than his dad. Guess not." Peter thought to himself. "Alright, Spot! I'll raise a deal with you. How about we uncover Roxxon and get you a cure to…whatever this is."

The Spot angrily grunted. "No! I want personal revenge! And I'll have it. By a few days, Roxxon will be a hole in the ground!"

"What do you mean by that? Are you gonna open a giant wormhole and suck the entire building into it?" Peter asked sarcastically, thinking that was the stupidest idea in the entire world.

The Spot's eyes crinkled in delight. "That's EXACTLY what I'm gonna do!"

The eyes on SPidey's mask turned round to express horror. "Are you insane?! That's like a black hole! Your small portals are enough, but you allow one that big around the city it could be catastrophic!"

"I don't care!" Spot dismissed. "The world sucks, anyway. All of our bosses are corrupt, freaks like me are put down, and there's no right. Look at yourself. You do the right thing but those big companies give you a bad name! Like Oscorp did! Like Roxxon is going to do! You're blind if you can't see that!"

"Or I'm an optimist." Peter retorted as he dove towards Spot.

"I have no time for your childish games. This superhero bit is old, boy. Get used to it." Spot said as he stepped through one of the portals.

Peter followed him but when he fell out, the Spot had already escaped. "So many end of the world plots between this Spot psycho and Mysterio's time travel gambit…I miss when I could fight Sandman and then call it a day."

He got back up and walked out of the bank. Finally he swung off across the city, anticipating and dreading the day that the Spot would next strike…


	14. Chapter 14: Playing with Portals

Days had passed since the Spot's foreboding threat. Peter kept an eye out for when it would happen but after a while he got the feeling he might've been bluffing.

Otto on the other hand was rather paranoid of this. He kept looking out at the Roxxon building wondering just what the effects of a portal that large could have on the city. He tried to calculate it, but this was a field he was unfamiliar with.

Gwen wasn't really too sure how to feel. She wanted to go out and fight but she wasn't sure if Peter would be approving. It slowly seemed over time that he didn't want her to get her, even if she was capable on her own.

It was a slightly taxing time on the Spiders, but Peter turned on the TV to watch the news and he heard an announcement that interested him. It was Richard Fisk announcing on live TV that he bought out Oscorp…

A man in the suit was standing in front of the Oscorp building and talking into the mic. "And we here are at the former scene of Oscorp that has been renovated in the past few days into something new, this is reporter Ben Urich on the scene. What do you have to say about this, Rich?"

"Well, Ben. It's an honor to have ourselves mentioned on live television and to be interviewed." Richard replied gleefully, sounding excited to reveal his new plans.

Ben then asked "Interesting…so what is this place?"

Richard wasted very little time to get to explaining "It is the location of Roxxon's new Alchemax division. Where we shall try to innovate and lead toward the future."

"And just how will you be doing that?" Urich asked, still rather curious about the whole thing.

"It's a top secret, but here we have someone who is going to be our company mascot and a fellow hero in fighting for the public." Richard said as he pointed his hands over to a random spot.

In the spot landed a man in a red, white, and blue Iron Man looking armor. He stepped over to the camera and waved.

"Ladies and gentlemen say hello to the Iron Patriot! As we know, I am a big fan of this proud country of ours. As is our friend in the armor." Richard introduced enthusiastically.

Ben put the mic up to Iron Patriot's faceplate and asked "So Mr. Patriot…you're going to start protecting this city, huh?"

Patriot nodded. "Of course I am. With how busy the Avengers are, we need to keep an eye out for the public safety. And all we have to rely on in this city most of the time is Spider-Man. Can one man in red and blue spandex really protect us?"

Ben shook his head. "I guess not. And the Avengers have been busy in other cities and even other countries! It's great you're looking out for the people, Mr. Patriot. So you mind telling us who you are?"

Iron Patriot waved his hand as if to say no. "I'd rather not, Ben. I'm like a soldier. I go into to protect the people without any credit and then vanish without a trace. I don't need anybody knowing who I am just as I don't need to know who I'm saving."

Before the conversation could continue the ground began to shake. Standing in front of Alchemax was the Spot. And he was trying to conjure up a mighty portal. Iron Patriot looked over at the Spot and scoffed. "Everyone get off the scene! I'll handle this!"

The Spot then turned to the camera and then it shut off.

Peter got up from the couch and said "Otto! Did you see that? Looks like we better get going!"

Otto nodded and went out the window. Gwen ran out to the window as well but Peter stopped her. "Gwen its fine, Otto and I can handle it. I don't need you to get hurt."

Gwen shook her head. "Not gonna take that for an answer, Pete. If you're getting into a world of hurt, I'm going there with you. Now stop stalling and let's hurry."

Peter lowered his head but then raised it. "Alright, alright. But if you get hurt…"

"Then you'll be there to comfort me, Pete." Gwen finished for him as she took out the window. Peter then followed after.

All three arrived and Otto looked back at the two others. "Took you long enough."

Peter shoved him aside and said "This isn't the time for ego stroking, doc." He then pointed over to the Spot fighting against Iron Patriot.

"CORPORATE CHARELETON!" Spot cried as he tried to punch Iron Patriot, but his human level strength didn't do anything.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" Patriot wailed as he delivered an upper cut against Ohnn.

Ohnn fell against the ground but then leapt into a portal. He then stepped out from another portal with some kind of knife. He stabbed into Patriot's side. "Needless employee? Better that than a corrupt executive like I'm sure you are."

The Spiders stepped into the battle. Otto went in head first but ended up falling into one of Spot's portals. Peter and Gwen tag-teamed and surrounded the Spot.

"Alright Spot." Peter began "I think you've been playing too much Portal for today, mister."

Iron Patriot then shoved Spidey onto the ground. "Out of the way, child, this is a man's fight."

Spider-Woman gasped at Patriot's sudden change of tone, and Patriot noted this. He then added. "Just did that to make sure you didn't get hurt is all, Spider-Man. He's too strong for you."

Peter got back up and said "That changes nothing, Patriot. I'm still going after him."

As they began feuding, Spot began opening the portal he planned to suck Alchemax and then Roxxon with. He laughed maniacally as slowly things began to get sucked into it.

It started small with lamp posts and mail boxes but then cars began to get swallowed into it and even some people!

Peter looked over to the ever growing wormhole and pointed it out to Iron Patriot. "We can either argue like children or we can shut that portal! Got it, Patriot?"

He begrudgingly nodded. "Very well, Spider-Man." Gwen looked between them both and said "Well now that you two have made up can we try and shut the giant portal?"

"Yes" both Patriot and Spidey replied at the same time. Spidey and Spider-Woman ran over to the portal whereas Iron Patriot floated over.

The Spot turned around from his wormhole over to them and declared "It's too late! It's growing and it can't be stopped! No matter what you try you can't do it!"

Peter had to make a good attempt to make sure he didn't get sucked into it by standing his ground. "Can't you see innocent people are falling into that thing and maybe even dying? People like you!"

Spot began to consider this. "They were, weren't they? I was once a human."

Gwen then stepped in and said "You still are! Even if you don't look it, you still feel human don't you, I mean a neglected human out for revenge, but still human. This is the wrong way to go about it, you know. The end is not worth the actions."

Spot then actually tried shutting the portal but he couldn't. "It's too big!" he cried as he once again tried to shut it, but it refused to barge.

Iron Patriot then blasted a laser at Spider-Man's foot during the panic, luckily Peter leapt into the air to dodge the laser, but unluckily when he leapt he fell directly into it.

Gwen looked at Iron Patriot and squinted. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why I did what I did cannot be known Spider-Woman. Nor that fact that I did it, so keep quiet." Iron Patriot replied as he flew off.

Gwen grunted and grumbled to herself "What an asshole." And she then asked out loud "Hey Spot any idea on how to save my boyfr—I mean partner in crime fighting?"

Spot pondered on this for a good few seconds but he then said "I could theoretically bring everything that has fallen into the portals back out, including the people but it'd require something dire."

Gwen then asked "Well…what would it need?"

Spot then stepped closer and closer to the very portal he created. "I'm going to need to sacrifice myself to shut it and get everyone out."

"Uh…are you sure we can't just somehow find a way to shut it without any of the sacrificing?" Gwen asked, feeling an amount of concern for Spot.

"Perhaps, but it'd take more time than we have to figure it out!" Spot replied, more than willing to jump into that wormhole.

Gwen was about to suggest something, but a stop sign smacked her in the back, causing her to lose her footing and fall into the portal as well.

Spot tried to grab her, but it was too late. He decided enough was enough and he took a dive straight into the portal and actually caused it to shut.

Other smaller wormholes began to open and they spat out various people and objects. One of which was Otto. He studied the wormholes and said to himself "Interesting…if I can just get the frequency of these things down then I might just have solved how to open them."

He then started toying with a device on his wrist as he looked around for Peter and Gwen. He seemed to show an actual bit of concern for his new friends. "Wonder where they could possibly be?"

Finally, a wormhole spat out Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. They were both holding each other protectively. Otto walked over to them and pulled them apart. "Stop with your public displays of affection, fools. I have made an important discovery."

Peter and Gwen slightly blushed at each other beneath their masks and then turned to Otto. Peter then asked "Oh yeah? What's that, Ock?"

"Don't call me that. Ock isn't who I am anymore." Otto objected. "Anyway, I have found out the secret to the wormholes. I've done it! I've found the secret to a time dilation accelerator! If we get the right technology, we can focus these wormholes and make them even!"

Gwen sighed at the idea. "We already saw how dangerous these things are. How about we just leave them be?"

Peter nodded in agreement. "She's right. Besides, the Spot gave himself to keep these things shut. It'd be an honor to his memory to make it so they don't open ever again."

But elsewhere, deep in the Alchemax Division's facilities they were indeed planning on opening more.

Alistair Smythe ran into the lab where Quentin Beck sat and he decreed "Beck! Beck! Using these studies we have with all the portals that have opened across the city…we've finally got everything we need to make a time dilation accelerator! Time travel and maybe even dimension hopping are slowly opening up to us!"

Beck put on his dome helmet and gave a wide grin. He swooshed his cape and stood up pridefully. "At long last! What I've been looking for is finally here. Time travel…soon all coordinates will be set for the year 2099. I want to see how well my plans go. You heard me, Smythe. Get the time portal up and running! Time get a good look…into the future…"


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome to the Year 2099

It's the year 2099, and it was an average day in the future. As in it's a terrible day. Roxxon's Alchemax Division eventually split off into its own thing when Roxxon fell to the ground. Alchemax ruled the country with an iron fist. Everything bought and sold was made by Alchemax and their CEO, Tyler Stone, isn't the nicest guy either…

But who we're dealing isn't Tyler Stone, but it's his son Kron. Kron is not only an insane sociopath, but he's also the host of the Venom symbiote by the modern times of 2099. He also isn't just Venom, though. He's also the half-brother of this year's Spider-Man…

"You've got a real attitude problem, Kron!" Spidey 2099 yelled at his angry symbiotic counterpart

Venom growled and said in reply "Like you're the most sociable of people, O'Hara!"

Miguel charged at Venom, but Kron spat acid at his younger brother. The acid grazed Miguel's arm, but only caused minor burns. He then stabbed his claws into Kron's abdomen and leapt off.

Kron looked at his wound and it sealed back up. "Nice try, bro…but this symbiote allows me to heal from such attacks."

Miguel looked around his environment for an advantage, but in the brightly lit neon metropolis that is New York 2099, not much was to be found. The tall buildings made for great escapes however. So he took his advantage and took towards the skies as he swung through the bright lights.

Venom squinted his dark red eyes at Miguel and turned to goop as he chased after him as a puddle of slime.

Miguel escaped to the top of Alchemax tower and studied over the entire city. The clouds always covered the darkened skies which were probably a result of pollution, there was a large shield around the city to prevent people from entering or maybe even leaving and most notable were the previously mentioned large skyscrapers with bright neon lights promoting various things. Hovercars flew through the air, as did Alchemax employees out to exterminate threats.

Miguel sat atop the building until he met with another threat of his, the villain inspired by the Goblins of Spider's past. He flew not on a glider but by his wings and he only went by the name 'Goblin.'

"Patrolling the night again, eh Miguel?" Goblin asked the future Spider-Man.

Miguel looked at the mad bomber and asked "What do you want, Goblin?"

Goblin laughed and said "Your corpse on a silver platter, and nothing less Spider-Man!"

"We aren't serving Spider-Man today…" Miguel said as he lunged at Goblin with his claws ready to stab.

Goblin struggled for a bit but eventually got the Spider off of him.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" Goblin decreed, but then he suddenly got tackled by something from behind. It was Venom!

"He's ours for the taking, Goblin!" Venom screeched as he tried to dig his teeth into Goblin's flesh.

Goblin pushed him off. "Get offa me you stupid beast!"

When they both looked up, Miguel had snatched a bomb from Goblin's bag of tricks. "Sonic bomb…wonder if this would be of any help."

He then threw the bomb, actually causing Venom to explode and disorientating Goblin. Miggy then dive kicked Goblin in the face and made his escape before Alchemax guards went over to the chaos.

He dived off of the building and swung away, continuing his patrol. He even began to have an internal monologue. "This city needs me. I am the only hope it might possibly have…greed controls this city through Alchemax, making Tyler Stone a powerful man. But someone needs to strip him of his power…and yet I even think that maybe there's someone behind him? Who knows? And who cares anyway? Stone is my main concern…"

Miguel then noticed an unfamiliar sight out of the corner of his eyes. He turned over to it and he saw a man in a green spandex suit, a purple cape…and a dome helmet! It was Mysterio!

Miguel swung over to the mad illusionist and asked "What the shock are you doing here? I saw you in a history book!"

Mysterio gasped. "Spider-Man!? You exist in the year 2099? Impossible!"

Spidey attempted to kick Beck but he vanished and appeared behind him. "I'm not the Spider-Man you know…if you are from the past."

Mysterio then jabbed Miguel in the back of the head and then suddenly Miguel was surrounded by Mysterios!

"What the shock?!" Miguel said as he tried to figure out which one was the real one. It wasn't easy, though…his lack of Spider-Sense means Mysterio had a major advantage.

The Becks gathered around O'Hara, and began throwing punches. Miguel would find himself being able to dodge one, but then another would catch him off guard. He was overwhelmed.

Soon Alchemax guards ran over to the chaos and that's when Miguel slipped through the crowd of Mysterios. They all vanished except for one. As the guards approached, this sole Mysterio clicked a button on his belt that opened a wormhole.

"What the shock is that?" Miguel thought to himself. He then saw the approaching guards and decided it was better there than here. So he tackled Beck into the wormhole and then they both vanished.

Miguel and Beck then fell through the time machine, and Alistair Smythe was staring in amazement. "That's impossible!"

Beck shoved O'Hara off and pointed at him. "You fool we lack time in wondering about the impossible! Shoot him!"

Alistair pointed a laser gun at Miguel and took fire. Miguel barely avoided the shot but ducking. "Any of you guys mind telling me where the shock I might be?"

"Welcome to the Alchemax Division of Roxxon! The place where you shall die!" Mysterio proclaimed as he sent in Mysterio drones to try and kill O'Hara.

O'Hara waved at them and took off. Beck called off the drones. "We can take care of Spider-Man later, drones. Report back to me!"

O'Hara slowly stepped out the doors and wondered to himself "Alchemax was only a division of Roxxon in the past before it split off…that must mean…"

Miguel then looked out the door and saw not a neon lit dystopia of technology, but rather an average New York. "I need to find the Spider-Man of this time."

Elsewhere, in the more seedy places of the city, The Rose sat in his limo casually driving until he saw something in the back window. It was a black truck and most telling of all was the white skull painted on the front.

Rose gasped and rolled down the window to the chauffer. "Step on it!"

The chauffer nodded, and the limo took off at fast speeds, but the van kept pace. Rose rolled down the window and picked up a tommy gun. He pointed his gun at the truck and began firing.

The van dodged all fire and kept coming closer and closer to the limo. The Rose ducked back inside and yelled "WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?! HE'S CATCHING UP!"

The chauffer answered "IT'S A LIMO, SIR! IT DOESN'T GO THAT FAST!"

Rose screamed. "YOU IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS? THAT'S THE PUNISHER!"

The van rammed into the limo, causing it to swerve into an alleyway. The Rose got on his cellphone and called for help. "Look! I need back up, I'm in an alleyway an—" then he was yanked out from the limo by a white gloved hand.

The Rode fell and his back and when he looked back up, a gun was pointed to his head. Holding the gun was a man in white boots, and he wore a body covering black outfit with a bright white and recognizable skull emblem emblazoned on it.

"Punisher…" Rose mumbled as he then pointed his gun at Punisher's chest and then fired. The Punisher shrugged it off as it bounced off. "So you're the new Kingpin, eh? You're no Wilson Fisk."

Punisher then fired, but the bullet deflected from the Rose's forehead. "Hah, did you expect that to work?"

The Punisher squinted and eyed Rose up and down. "I did."

The Rose then began to explain. "My mask is made from nanofibers, you idiot. Courtesy of my friends at Roxxon."

"Roxxon?" Punisher asked "I knew Richard Fisk was just as filthy as ol' dad. I'll go after them next if I have to, but right now…you're the one who's gonna die."

The Rose tripped Punisher up and made a break for it. But Punisher grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Punisher got back up and shoved the Rose into the brick wall. "You can't escape me."

Then from the sky, Iron Patriot landed. "That's enough, Frank."

The Punisher grimaced at the red, white, and blue armored hero. "How do you know who I am?"

"Your lack of mask made it easy, Frank. Just a scan is all it took. You weren't wiped from the government database." Iron Patriot explained as he grabbed Punisher by the throat and slammed him into the ground, leaving him in a crater.

Patriot then grabbed the Rose and took off for Roxxon. They landed at the helipad and stepped inside to the CEO's office. The Rose sat in the desk and removed his mask, revealing Richard Fisk. "Well done, Patriot. Corporate sabotage as the Rose has left me in charge."

Iron Patriot looked at him with the emotionless faceplate. "A well thought out plan except for the part where Mason Banks sabotages you."

Fisk looked at Patriot and asked him "Do you mind repeating that?"

Police officers kicked down the door and Fisk gasped. "Banks sold me out!"

A man with red hair and a handlebar mustache stood behind the officers and said "No I didn't. I just don't want some filthy criminal in charge of Roxxon. Officers, arrest this man!"

Fisk growled at Banks. "Bullshit! You sold me out to get the company!"

"Getting the company is just a small bonus to justice!" Banks corrected as the cops grabbed Fisk.

Fisk was screaming for revenge as the cops dragged him out the door, and Banks sat down in the CEO's chair as he grinned devilishly. "Attention Iron Patriot!"

Patriot turned to Banks and gave a salute. "Sir yes sir?"

"Go see Nick Fury Sr. and Jr. on the Helicarrier if you will. You deserve a promotion." Banks commanded him.

Iron Patriot nodded and walked out to the helipad before taking flight.


	16. Chapter 16: The New Alchemax

We now leave the ground level to a place that is deep in the clouds. The Helicarrier…Nick Fury Jr, now who prefers to go by Commander Fury talked with both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. "Alright both of you…our computers have been picking up time related anomalies near the Alchemax division of Roxxon."

"Aaaaand?" Gwen asked, not sure why she was dragged here. Fury sighed and said "And what that means is that they're tinkering with time travel."

"And?" Peter asked, knowing a little more but still not quite sure. Fury began to explain. "The last time somebody tinkered with time travel, it ended terribly. All the way back in the 1940s…"

Peter and Gwen looked at Fury with doubt. "The 40s? They didn't have tech back then to even do something with that…could they?" Peter asked, still ever so doubtful.

"They did." Fury answered. "Watch this top secret footage for your answers."

A screen dropped from the ceiling and a video flipped on…

"This video is strictly classified and only SHIELD's most trusted advisories are allowed to watch. If you are not with SHIELD, please refrain from watching. This is not for the faint of heart…" A warning on the screen said. It then cut to black and white footage with narration over it. The footage was of infamous war criminal Red Skull tinkering with a cube shaped device.

"The Cosmic Cube" the narration began "This was SHIELD's first and last dabbling in time travel. When it fell into the wrong hands…" the screen then cut to the Red Skull wielding it high in the air and laughing evilly "It took Captain America, one of the country's greatest heroes of the time to take him down. But not without sacrifices." The screen had changed to a photo of Captain America and Red Skull's final confrontation. "The Captain was forced to tackle both himself and the Red Skull into the Arctic Ocean, where they have not been seen since. Frozen? Lost in time? Nobody knows. SHIELD expeditions have tried and failed to search. They never come back."

The footage finally cut to black and that was it. "Wait, why did I never learn this in history class? They said Cap just retired after his confrontation with the Skull!" Gwen detested.

"It was covered up did you not see that it was classified?" Fury replied. "There's a whole lot that the history books don't tell you."

Peter glared at Fury. "So you're just hiding this stuff from the public? That's not right!"

Fury glared back with his one eye. "It's what my old man taught me, and it's what I'm keeping to. We are here to protect the public, whether it be from knowledge they know or not."

"But don't they deserve to know?" Gwen argued as she joined the fight.

Commander Fury crossed his arms. "Ask him."

The older Fury walked in and sneered. Colonel Fury as he was called, even if he was the one in charge, he was called Colonel from his days as a Howling Commando. "They can't know everything. They know we dabbled in time travel, they panic, mass hysteria."

"But" Peter tried to add "what if they don't panic?"

Colonel Fury looked at Peter. "It's better we don't test that. The public can stay calm in their lives. If it ever comes down to time travel happening on a level beyond Skull's and Cap's spat we'll tell 'em. But we won't if we don't have to."

Gwen then noted how one Fury was white and the other was black. "Hey, that's the story between you two?"

Colonel Fury and Commander Fury looked at her. "Well…" Commander began to explain, but Nick interrupted. "You suck at telling this, son. Let me tell it…"

* * *

_It was in a Wakandan village. They don't call for help much, but they had some invaders from…you wouldn't believe me. Anyway, my Howling Commandos and I were defending the village from these invaders, but then I stumbled upon a small shack. In there was a small child with three scars running across his right eye…but he didn't have a right eye. I kneeled next to the poor kid and asked what the hell happened. Didn't understand, Hell I don't speak Wakandan. So I just nodded and gave him my eye patch. Felt bad for him, what can I say? Losin' yer eye ain't easy. Thought he had a good set a' parents, but then I looked over to the right. He didn't anymore. So I decided that, with the village's leader's permission of course, to take the kid in. T'Challa was willing to agree, so I did. The little sucker right there is that kid._

* * *

"I didn't take you to be the compassionate one, Fury." Spidey commented.

Colonel Fury gave a very sour look at Peter. "Don't expect it too often, webhead."

Gwen then added "That was very sweet of you, Nick."

Fury gave that same sour look to her. "Yeah, yeah I get that. Don't start mockin' me with it."

He then walked back into the sector from which he came. "What a sourpuss." Spidey mumbled.

Commander Fury smirked at that comment. "He is. Old son of a bitch doesn't like getting too sentimental, but you gotta respect him."

"I think I can respect him alright." Spidey agreed. Spider-Woman didn't quite, though. "I'm not sure. This entire thing screams conspiracy, doesn't it?"

"It could be worse" Commander Fury reminded her. "Much worse."

Then who else but the Iron Patriot showed up. "It could be much better too though, Fury."

Nick looked over at the red, white and blue armor and gave an unimpressed face. "Like you could do much better, you're just a corporate drone."

Spider-Woman sided with Fury. "For once, I'm agreeing with Nick. You tried to kill Spider-Man."

Iron Patriot had the same steely glance his faceplate always had. "That's beside the point. You're a government lackey, Fury. You're hardly different from I myself. We both fight for freedom."

Spidey stepped between Iron Patriot and Fury. "You don't fight for freedom you fight for oppression that you make out to be freedom."

Iron Patriot then shoved the young man aside. "Move along, boy. You don't know how to run a government or a company. You're like one of those fools on the internet who complains about how the people on top are doing a bad job when they have no idea how it works internally. One man's freedom is another's oppression, and another man's oppression is freedom to another. It's subjective."

"Or is it just oppressive to the majority, or the privileged few you allow freedom to?" Gwen then added to Peter's argument.

"You women are cute." Iron Patriot replied in a rather smug tone. "Always going on about how men are privileged and how you women are oppressed like a true feminist. Adorable."

Gwen cocked an eyebrow beneath the mask. "At one point did I bring up feminism or anything related to what you said at all?"

Iron Patriot chuckled. "It was implied."

Fury then cut in between them. "Cut this bullshit, what are you here for Patriot?"

"I'm here to take SHIELD." Iron Patriot dutifully decreed.

Nick gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"Money, Nicholas." Patriot began to explain. "The government is looking for more funding. Roxxon, or as it is now being called…Alchemax has far more funding than SHIELD does."

"They wouldn't be so stupid!" Fury denied as he got just about ready to punch the tin can.

Iron Patriot paced around the room, causing clanks across the floor. "Is that so? Then why is my boss telling me that the transaction is done?"

Commander Fury growled. "You can't be serious! You're lying!"

"He's not…" Colonel Fury replied as he stepped back in. Gwen, Peter, and the younger Fury gasped in shock.

Iron Patriot began making his way for Fury's command center, but was stopped by Colonel Fury himself.

"You ain' steppin' in my command center just yet you bucket a' bolts. I'll fightcha before ya do." Fury proclaimed as he stood his ground.

"Gladly." Iron Patriot said as he decked Fury so hard in the face his head went flying off.

The three others crowded around the body and Commander Fury calmed the two Spiders down. "Don't worry, it's just an LMD."

'What's…an LMD?" Peter asked as he looked at the robot bits of the body.

"Life Model Decoy, it's a robot that the old son of a bitch uses." Commander Fury explained as he lifted the head. "Just a robot."

They both gave a sigh of relief. "Wait, what do we do now?" Gwen questioned Fury.

"Go back to ground level. I'll tell you if the old man has a plan." Commander Fury commanded.

Both Spiders agreed and parachuted back to the ground.

When back on the ground, they ran into Miguel O'Hara. Peter gave a confused glance at the future Spider, very unaware of his future origins. "Who the heck are you? Another Spider-Man?"

Gwen then grumbled "As if we don't have enough…"

Miguel then explained "I'm Spider-Man from the year 2099, the future. We need to talk."

Gwen couldn't help but find this silly but Peter took it far more seriously. "What's going on, future me? Wait…did you see a dome headed guy in a funky green suit and purple cape who dragged you here?"

Miguel nodded. "Sure did, why do you ask?"

Pete gave a sigh of contempt. "He's been tampering with time travel I hear. Guess he finally perfected it. Or he's coming close to doing so, anyway…"

Deep in the Alchemax facility, Mysterio stepped out from the portal and brought back a miniature device.

Alistair Smythe curiously looked at the device in Mysterio's gloved hands. "What's that, boss?"

Beck removed his dome and gave a grin. "It's the time dilation accelerator, finally able to make it with help of future technology. It can open wormholes anywhere and anytime to anywhere and anytime. It's like Spot was able to do, but with more control and not to mention time travel."

Smythe looked at the device with amazement. "A portable time device…what do you plan to do with it?"

Mysterio looked at it and said "The one thing I can do…"


	17. Chapter 17: Future Imperfect

Beck began to tell a tale to Smythe. "Years ago there was a surgeon known as Stephen Strange…he was an arrogant braggart until a car accident damaged his hands. At that time, he heard the tales of the Ancient One…the Sorcerer Supreme. He went to the Ancient One begging for healing, but instead the Ancient One decided to take Strange under his wing. He taught Stephen how to be humble…and Strange even saved his master from certain death at the hands of a rogue student. The Ancient One then passed the title of Sorcerer Supreme to Strange…but rumors have it that if you kill the Sorcerer Supreme, you get their power."

Smythe laughed at such a notion. "How're you going to kill the Sorcerer Supreme?"

Mysterio then pointed to the time dilation accelerator. "If I can travel back in time to when the Ancient One was still the Sorcerer Supreme and caught him off guard…then I can get that power all for myself! I can alter the world to be in MY image!"

Alistair stared in astonishment and horror. "You're insane! Can you imagine the effect this might have on the timeline?"

Mysterio reassured Smythe. "I don't care…but due to your loyalty in the program, I will be sure to let you have a high ranking in the new world order when I am done with it. Soon Mysterio shall reign supreme…"

The wormhole then opened and Beck stepped through. Smythe tried to stop him, but it was far too late.

Back with Peter, Gwen, and Miguel they were trying to figure out what to do when a blinding light covered the area. Time stopped except for the three of them.

Peter looked around the time stopped city and asked "What the…"

Then out of nowhere, the other Spiders were there. Ben Reilly, Silk, Anti-Venom, Kaine, Otto, Anya, and Agent Venom had assembled.

They all looked at each other and then Ben asked "Guys, what the heck is going on here?"

Anti-Venom looked at Ben and replied "I dunno…I was just patrolling San Francisco, next thing I know I'm here!"

Agent Venom shook hands with Peter and then Gwen. "Long time no see, guys."

They began greeting each other and catching up. Silk looked around and asked "Do we know why we are here?"

Ben answered "Don't think we do, Silky."

Anti-Venom then began to organize them. "I say we figure it out!"

Anya agreed. "Yeah! We should be fighting off whatever's doing this time freezy thing!"

Otto then began to study whatever was happening with a device in his hand. "Clearly this can be explained with science, peons. Stand back as I figure out the problem!"

"You get anything with your so called 'science,' ?" Gwen had asked Otto in a rather sarcastic tone.

Otto shook his head. "Not quite, . This is beyond the comprehension of my scanners."

Finally, out of nowhere a man in a blue tunic, black pants and a very long flowing crimson cape with a gold trimming appeared. His hair had a streak of white, and he had a mustache on his face. "I have summoned you here for a reason…"

Miguel looked at him and said "I…recognize you! Doctor Strange, you still exist in the year 2099!"

Strange had nodded when Miguel brought that up. "Quite right, Miguel O'Hara, the Sorcerer Supreme is granted immortality. We've probably met at one point or another."

Peter asked Doc "So…you summoned us here? Why?"

Stephen began to explain to the many Spiders. "You see, a foe of yours named Mysterio has discovered the secret of time travel. This poses a grand threat not only on us, but on the multiverse and the fabric of time itself!"

Anya gasped. "Wait this is just like my…3rd week on the job or something! And I'm already going against a threat that could destroy the multiverse?!"

"I am afraid so, but you are not alone." Stephen answered calmly. "You all will be able to stop Mysterio, I do desperately hope…"

Kaine asked Strange "Why ask us about this kind of shit when guys like the Fantastic 4 or the Avengers know better what to do against threats of this level?"

"Because" Strange began to explain "the one known as Madame Web chose you all instead of them for good reason, she knew that you all had experience with Mysterio more than the Avengers did."

Gwen then questioned Strange. "Who is Madame Web?"

An old woman with a blindfold wrapped around her eyes stepped out from a dark purple wormhole. "I am Madame Web."

Peter was instantly doubtful of the old woman. "So an old teacher-like figure that's out to teach me about the extent of my abilities? Uh-huh, just like Ezekiel was."

Madame Web smirked at Peter's doubtfulness but also understood it. "I know why you might doubt me this is a very familiar situation. But believe me, I am no illusion of Mysterio's but rather an inspiration to them. Go on and explain the situation to them, Stephen."

Dr. Strange accepted her request. "Very well, you see Spiders, Mason Banks is not who he appears!"

Otto then guessed "Of course not! He's clearly Norman Osborn, who was let out of jail by the Rode. Simpletons could figure it out."

Strange shook his head. "Afraid not, but much worse. He is my old rival from back in the day, Baron Mordo."

Anti-Venom decided to ask a question next. "What's so bad about Baron Mordo."

Madame Web decided to explain this one for them. "Baron Mordo was a student of the Ancient One. The Ancient One was the previous Sorcerer Supreme before Doctor Strange took over and is actually my husband. Was…anyway. He passed on his powers to Stephen and I help guide him. But Stephen's role as Sorcerer Supreme is in danger."

The world then began to shake. The sky began to change to a polluted green and the buildings went from stone to a jade-ish metal that resembled something out of the Wizard of Oz, but more…diluted.

"He's already done it!" Strange yelled. He only had enough power in him to protect Spider-Man and Miguel O'Hara from the ensuing time changing. He tried to reach out to Gwen but it was too late. The only ones left were a depowered Strange and unchanged Spider-Men. "What…what is this?" Peter asked as he looked at the dark realm.

Stephen then pointed to a giant statue in the middle of the city of Mysterio. "He has remade the world in his image and his image alone by inheriting my powers. Only we know about this…and only we may stop it."

Peter couldn't comprehend this. "This has to be a bad dream…this has to be a bad dream!"

Miguel agreed. "It must be! This is too ridiculous to mean anything!"

Strange shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This is very real, and it's what leads to your future Miguel O'Hara."

Miguel gave Strange an astonished look. "What? Wait…yeah I recognize that statue…and that's how I recognized Mysterio when he entered my timeline!"

Peter was just still taking this all in. "Gwen…she's gone…she's gone for good!"

Strange placed his hand on Peter's should. "No she isn't. If we defeat Mysterio and Mordo…then I can become Sorcerer Supreme. If this continues, it'll cause a split in the timeline!"

"What happens when the timeline splits?" Miguel asked Doc with genuine wonder.

"When the timeline splits…" Strange answered "it causes the road that is time to fork. The multiverse can't take that, so it leads to total universal reversal. Where everything's reset to factory standards and this universe is set back to the beginning."

Spidey began to panic even more. "How long do we have?!"

"We have but a few days at best if we do not reverse this." Strange explained.

"Oh god…" Peter muttered as he fell on the ground in defeat. "I have to exist in this timeline! We can ask him to help!"

Miguel shook his head. "If this timeline leads to my time then you're already dead."

Dr. Strange confirmed Miguel's suspicions. "He's right you did exist in this universe. You were a rebel who lead against Mysterio's forces, but died in his efforts. You were remembered as a hero."

Peter got back up and collected himself. "We have to fix this."

Miguel agreed. "As soon as possible. My future's a bad one, and I want to fix it by any means possible."

Strange smiled and their enthusiasm. "Good thinking, but we might have a bigger problem on our hands."

Both of them looked at Strange and asked "What's that?"

Strange then pointed out all the armed guards with domes on their heads pointing guns at them. "Those guys."

The two spiders looked at the armed guards and began to fight them off with relative ease. But watching them from cameras planted around the city was none other than Mysterio.

He chortled as he watched them struggle. "So they survived the remaking of the world…"

His assistant, a man dressed in a green tunic and cape smirked. "But the Sorcerer Supreme is without his power."

Mysterio laughed and snapped his fingers. A smoke cloud appeared and out of it a book appeared. "Of course he lacks his power, I am the Sorcerer Supreme. I got promoted from Master of Illusion to an actual Master of the Arcane Arts. They shan't stand a chance!"

Mordo bowed respectfully to the power mad Mysterio and then asked him "When do we raise the Dread Lord from his home to this one?"

Mysterio folded his hands as slaves fanned him. "Soon, Mordo...give it time, soon the Dread Lord shall enter this realm…"

Sitting across the room was a crystal ball that had a shadowy figure in it. The figure gave a firey grin as its shadowed head was alit with fire. "The Dread Lord Dormammu will reap the souls of the disobedient!"


	18. Chapter 18: No Sign of Yesterday

Peter and Miguel continued to fend off the armed guards until all had managed to be taken out.

"This…is the worst future ever…" Peter sighed to himself. He then noticed one of the armed guards on the ground and gasped. "Guys look at this!"

Miguel and Strange looked at the fallen guard. It was the face of a rather pale girl with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. Peter instantly recognized her, it was Gwen!

Strange looked at her and said "Interesting. In this changed timeline, she works under the forces of Mysterio."

"We have to help her!" Peter cried out as he held her fallen body.

Miguel placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "She's not the Gwen you know, Spidey. We need to leave her."

Peter frowned deeply and even began to shed some tears, even. "She's still Gwen…"

She then awoke and decked Peter in the face before regaining her footing. "Don't place your hands on me, outlaw."

Peter couldn't bear to fight her, he simply couldn't. She ended up kicking his ass until Miguel interfered and scratched her across the cheek. She held her face and growled. She picked up her gun, but Miguel kicked it out of her hands. She looked at her hand and back flipped out on out.

Spidey just sighed as he sat on the ground. "I wonder if there are any other familiar faces running around here still…"

And there indeed was, for outside the domed city a man wearing a ragged military uniform was leading his troops. It was a man with dirty blonde hair that was strewn across his face, and with a 5 O'clock growing across his war torn face. The badge on his uniform read "Sgt. Thompson."

He was leading an army of similarly dressed soldiers to battle against more of Mysterio's armed guards. At the forefront of Mysterio's forces was a monster, a black beast with sharp fangs, a clean white spider-symbol and eyes. It was recognizably Venom, but he wore a general's hat and had various accents that gave off a more general-ish vibe. He also happened to be riding in a black tank.

He lead the armada of Mysterio's armed guards against Sgt. Thompson's group of rebels. They shot at each other as the screams of war filled the battlefield just as did the maroon colored blood covered the ground.

Sgt. Thompson yelled out "COME ON, COME ON! PICK UP THE SLACK! WE NEED TO BUST INTO THAT DOME!"

General Venom yelled in retaliation "GET A MOVE ON, BOYS! OR ELSE WE'RE GONNA EAT BRAINS FOR DINNER!"

As the fight raged on, eyed Gen. Venom. "So we meet again on the battlefield, eh Brock?"

Venom's face peeled back to reveal the cocky grin of Eddie Brock. "Looks like it, Flash ol' pal."

Flash shook his head at Eddie. "You used to be one of the greatest men on our side, what made you change?"

The symbiote formed over Eddie's face, allowing him to give an even more horrifying grin. "This suit gave me all the reason to, Thompson. Your side doesn't know what real power even is."

"It's not about the power!" Thompson claimed as he spat in Venom's direction. "It's about the people."

Brock laughed this off. "The people don't know what they want 'til we give it. You rebels don't get it."

Flash then leapt on the tank and starts making his way for Venom. "No! You don't get it!"

Venom growled as the top of the tank swiveled, as he tried to use the barrel of it to knock Flash off. Flash leapt above it and up to the top of the tank, where he proceeded to throw a sonic grenade down the cockpit.

It went off and Eddie hissed as he leapt from the tank. Flash got in as he began to pilot it. He fired a missile at Venom, but Venom shrugged it off as he leapt at the tank. Flash began to wildly try to remove Venom from the tank, but it didn't work. He tore it open like a tin can and grabbed Thompson.

He threw him onto the sand covered ground. He was about to tear into him until someone dropkicked him in the head. It was a black hair woman in a military uniform and a veil that covered her mouth. She was clearly of Asian descent.

She picked Flash up with one hand and shot at the savage Venom with the other. "C'mon, Sergeant, get your head back into the game!"

Flash picked up a rifle left on the ground and fired it at Venom. "Thank goodness for you, Cindy. I hope you called reinforcements!"

She gave a smile and nodded. "Of course I did, they'll be here in no time! For now we might want to fall back!"

Flash turned over to Venom, who was now running on all fours at them. "I agree!"

Flash grabbed Cindy's hand and they both dived out of the raging symbiote. Eddie screamed into the sky and that's when he saw the incoming choppers. "They called reinforcements…"

Venom then signaled to the armed forces to fall back. He stayed his ground, though. He leapt up to the first helicopter he saw and took it out, then the next, and the next, and the next until finally a missile launched at him sent him flying to the ground.

He slammed into the sand and got back up. He web yanked that chopper down.

Flash looked at the chaos and screamed "HE'S TAKING DOWN ALL OF OUR FORCES!"

Cindy then threw another sonic grenade at him, causing him to be incapacitated for mere seconds. This was enough time for more choppers to land and surround the beast.

He growled at them, but they got out their flame throwers and shot flames at him. The heat was too much for him and he ended up passed out. When he was awoke he was in a claustrophobic prison cell in what appeared to be a rather makeshift rebel base that was barely enough for him, Flash, and Cindy.

Flash stared Venom in the white lenses he had for eyes and asked "How the hell do we break into that dome?"

Venom spat green ooze in Thompson's eye. "Shut it, Eugene. You'll get nothin' outta me!"

Cindy sneered at Venom and pointed a knife to his throat. "Start talkin or else you'll get it!"

Eddie laughed at her pitiful threat and gave a wide smile. "As if your knife can do anything, I could break outta here anytime I please."

Flash then posed the question "Why don't you?"

He thought on this for a good few minutes and then he said "Don't know why, maybe 'cause I still got a little bit a' fondness for ya guys."

Cindy was about ready to murder him but Flash held him back. "We all know what he did, Cindy. Don't murder him straightaway, though…"

* * *

Cut back to some odd years earlier, the dome was yet to be put over the city and the proximities around the city were not yet a desert. A plucky young leader leads the army and was a brilliant strategist. His second in command was one Eddie Brock.

The young hero had brown hair, hazel eyes, and had a great smile to go with his optimism. The army was about to be victorious against Mysterio's reign, but then the tides changed. Mysterio himself offered Eddie Brock a symbiote in exchange for murdering the rebellion's heart and soul. He agreed.

Eddie swiftly murdered the leader in his sleep, leaving both Cindy Moon and Gwen Stacy, two people who had fallen for his charms, heartbroken. Eddie then switched sides, as did the heartbroken Gwen. Flash was left in charge. The army hasn't recovered since…

* * *

Back to modern times, Eddie laughed at Cindy's lack of control. "Bahahahaha…do you wanna know how badly your leader screamed when we tore into him?"

Cindy tried her hardest to not let loose at that comment, but she couldn't help herself. She gripped her knife and opened the cell. Finally, she dived in and started trading hits with the beast. Flash pulled her back, but this allowed Venom to escape.

Flash yelled at Moon. "What do you think you're doing, soldier?! Letting him escape like that!"

Cindy hung her head. "I'm sorry, Sarge. It's just…"

"No." Thompson began in a regretful voice "I'm sorry. This army hasn't been the same since I became in charge. We can't do anything against Mysterio's forces, and our numbers are dwindling…"

Cindy held him in trying to comfort him. "It's alright…there must be someone out there who can help us win this."

Back in the domed Manhattan Island, Peter, Miguel, and Strange tried to avoid sight from Mysterio's armed guards in the alleyways of the city.

While exploring the alleys, they found a stocky hermit wearing sunglasses and green rags with a brown beard surrounded his face. "Telling by those uniforms…you must be oft-fabled superheroes…"

Miguel nodded. "Yeah, we're heroes. Who the shock are you?"

The hermit gave smile that revealed his missing teeth as he chuckled. "Ohohoh, don't worry about me…I'm just an old man who keeps to himself. I remember when there were heroes like you, I used to be a supervillain…"

Peter then realized he recognized this man. "Wait…you have to be Doctor Octopus."

The hermit snapped his fingers and pointed at Peter. "I _was_ Doc Ock…until I met with being blind. Now I'm just a man trying to not get captured by Mysterio's forces."

Miguel tilted his head at that statement. "What the shock happened here, if you don't mind explaining…"

Ock stood up, gripping onto his cane as he did. "It was some odd years ago. The great and mighty Mysterio showed up at first as just a loser criminal…but eventually he learned real magic and then everything was thrown into chaos. One can't be sure how…but when he did he made New York City his capital and the rest of the world his plaything."

Peter then asked "What about the Avengers, or…the Fantastic Four?! Why couldn't they stop this?!"

Ock frowned as he hobbled around the alleyway. He lit a barrel aflame for warmth. "Because they were out trying to save the cosmos…and when they came back it was far too late for any of them to try."

Spider-Man then said "But what about Spider-Man?! Surely there was one around here!"

Otto shook his head. "I'm afraid there was no Spider-Man around."

Strange then asked "Well surely there was a Spider-Woman, or Spider-Girl, or…something!"

Ock shook his head again. "Nope, no Spiders. Maybe if there were, there would've been a difference…but no Spiders!"

All four sat in silence for a while, but then Miguel piped up. "Can we stay with you for a while, old man?"

Otto smiled and replied with open arms "Of course you can…maybe you can be the heroes who put an end to this tyrant."

Peter mumbled to himself "Yeah…maybe." But when he did, his mind was not on Mysterio but rather Gwen…


	19. Chapter 19: Gathering the Troops

Outside the domed island, Flash Thompson and Cindy Moon charged an assault once again. This time they commandeered a fleet of helicopters at the dome. Deep within the large eyesore of green neon skyscraper, General Venom reported to his leader, Mysterio.

"Master…" Venom began "We have found the whereabouts of the rebel army. Do you wish to have them eliminated?"

Mysterio laughed as he sat high atop his throne. "Of course I do! The world is marked with my name. I won't have a ragtag bunch of losers ruin it for me."

Venom bowed but then suddenly the ground began to shake. Mysterio snapped his fingers and a screen came down from the ceiling. He looked at the screen, which showed that the dome was taking critical damage. "Venom! Attention! The dome is being attacked. Send those choppers down from the sky!"

Outside, on the streets, Peter, Miguel, Strange, and the senile Otto Octavius too had noticed the dome being attacked. Peter looked at Otto and asked "What the heck was that?!"

Otto chortled as a panel of glass fell from the sky. "They done did it. The dome is falling to pieces."

Miguel turned to Otto and asked "Dome?"

Otto then pointed his cane to the sky as he tugged his bear with his free hand. "Yessiree. The entirety of Manhattan Island was capped in a dome by Mysterio to remind the world oh his fishbowl and that it was his capital and also so that no other fellas could get in or out."

Strange shook his head. "This overreliance on his technology is sure to be his downfall."

Then down from the holes in the dome ropes fell down and ragtag soldiers slid down the ropes. Peter looked at the people and asked "What the heck is happening?!"

Otto then explained "Thems the rebels up against Mysterio and his regime. They've been goin' at this dome for quite a while now."

A rope suddenly slipped down next to Spidey, and down slid Flash Thompson. He pointed his gun at Peter and Pete raised his hands. "Wait! I'm friendly!"

Flash then asked "Then who the hell are you?"

Peter stated "I'm Spider-Man."

Flash waved his gun at both Miguel and Strange. "And they are…?"

Spidey pointed to Doctor Strange. "That's…Steven." Next, he pointed to Miguel. "That's other Spider-Man."

Flash then signaled up a chopper than was hanging above the dome. After that, his partner Cindy slid down the rope. "Are they…?"

"They're fine." Flash replied. Peter looked at the two of them and said "Holy cow! Flash! Cindy!"

Both looked at him suspiciously and Cindy asked "How do you know our names? You some kinda spy, there? Got a reason I shouldn't cut your throat?"

Peter put his hands in the air again. "Look, I can explain later. Gwen's on the bad side, what's up with that?"

Flash lit up a cigar. "After the death of our leader, she turned to their side. Lost all hope. Both her and Cindy over there had a 'thing' for him."

Miguel tapped Flash on the shoulder and asked "Who the shock killed your leader?"

Cindy decided to explain this one. "A traitor to our army, Eddie Brock"

The eyes on Peter's mask turned wide and he asked "Wait, what? Eddie Brock betrayed you?"

Flash blew smoke into the air and replied "Yep. Sold us out for—"

Then a growling noise was heard. They all looked around as the growl then turned to a bellowing roar. Out from being cloaked stepped General Venom.

"Well well…finally break into the dome, wusses?" Venom inquired as he grinned at everyone.

The senile Octavius screamed. "I-it's…"

Venom then interrupted him and threw the frail old man out of the alley. "IT'S US!"

Peter charged at Venom, but he was met by drop kick by Gwen. "Stop right there outlaw."

Spidey fell against the ground. He looked up and saw Gwen standing next to Eddie. Eddie wrapped his arm around Gwen. "Nice goin'…sweetheart."

Gwen slowly nodded as she replied "No problem, Eddie."

Peter got back up as he quipped "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Miguel agreed. "Ditto, Spidey."

"What's the matter?" Eddie sarcastically asked as he grabbed Spidey by the throat. "You ain't 'fraid of a little lovin' 'tween a lady and her man are ya?"

Peter began choking and this is when Miguel took action. He tried to scratch Venom, but Gwen stopped him. "Gonna have to get through me first, rebel."

Miguel gave a smirk behind his mask. "My pleasure, tight ass"

Gwen and Miguel began sparring. Flash realized this was a good time to attack Venom as he tried to roundhouse kick him. Instead, Eddie used his large maw and he bit into Flash's leg. Flash fell on the ground and Cindy held him in her arms.

Venom then turned back to the person he began the fight with. "So just you n' me, slick" He dropped Peter as his mouth went from a grin to opening wide "let's test your mettle."

Peter got back up and Venom backhanded him. Once again, Spidey fell against the ground as his costume began to tear. He tripped Venom up and got back up himself. He then stomped on Venom's chest. Venom's chest grew a mouth that almost bit off Peter's feet if he was just a second slower. He got back up and grabbed Peter by the arm. He slammed the red and blue clad hero into a wall, and then tossed him against the ground. He finally grabbed him by the head. "AND NOW, OUR HERO GETS UNMASKED!"

He yanked the mask from Peter's face and both Cindy and Flash gasped. "It's…our leader…Peter Parker."

Gwen stopped fighting Miguel and her expression went from stern to a mix of shock and sadness. "It…can't be…"

Eddie growled. "We killed you once, we'll kill you again!"

Peter just groaned in pain in response. Gwen's sudden change of heart kicked in and she pulled out a sonic grenade. She tossed it at Eddie and he screeched. He dropped Peter and she caught him.

Miguel then asked Cindy "Wait, you mean Peter Parker was your leader?"

Cindy nodded. "Well he was, what I want to know is how the hell did he come back?"

Doctor Strange then stepped between the crowed. "Ahem…if you will, I shall explain it…" Strange next explained their situation, much to the disbelief and astonishment of them.

Flash was wrapping his leg wound up as he asked "So…you're from another timeline that this one used to be?"

Strange snapped his fingers and pointed at Flash. "Bingo."

Gwen shook her head and then facepalmed. "That is…really stupid."

Peter finally made a bit of recovery after Venom's attack. "You're telling me. What happened to when I was just fighting normal super villains?"

Strange turned his head to Peter. "Simple, your villains stepped up their game."

Cindy's normally rather sour face turned into a slight smile. "Glad to see you again, Peter."

Peter scratched the back of his neck and looked down. "Yeah, nice to uhhh…see you too, Cin. You're a lot different than the Cindy I'm used to."

"The hell's up with her, hm?" Cindy asked as she filed her nails.

"Well…she's actually met my clone before meeting me. Never even knew Peter Parker, just Spider-Man really." Peter explained. Just a few minutes later he was telling about the previous timeline to everybody…except Gwen. She didn't ask. But everyone else was so interested in this alternative present, and seemed to prefer it to the time they were stuck in now.

After explaining things to everybody he then looked at Gwen. "So…you wanna know what things are like in the old timeline?"

Gwen crossed her arms and looked away. "No thanks."

Peter gave her a small smirk and asked "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" she replied as she returned the smile with a scowl.

Peter frowned as he then said sadly "Alright, then whatever you want, Gwendy." After that, he began to walk away from her.

She blushed slightly as she placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "How'd you know I…liked to be called Gwendy?"

Peter turned back to her and gave a grin. "The you I knew loved that name."

Gwen pondered over this for a good few seconds and then decided "You know what? Tell me about the me you knew."

Peter's face grew into a cocky smirk. "Well well, look who's turned around."

Gwen crossed her arms again and stated firmly "Don't rub it in, start talking."

"Alright alright" Peter replied as his smirk went to a normal smile. He told her everything he could about Gwen from her mousy nature to the fact she herself had spider-powers.

"Odd." She replied after all of that. "Anyway, if you're out to stop Mysterio you need a way in. I have a keycard and with the city under chaos now would be the time to do so."

Strange stood up and agreed. "She's right, now is the perfect time to get going."

They all packed up out of the alley and went out. As Peter was leaving, Flash stopped him. Peter turned back to him and asked "What's this for?"

Flash stated "I need ask about the me you knew. He became Venom. Does that mean…I'm still a bully there?"

Peter shook his head and smiled at Flash. "No way. You're still pretty cool where I come from, Flash."

Flash chuckled but then Doctor Strange yelled back at them "Come alone now, we must get to Mysterio's tower!"

Speaking of which, the dastardly sorcerer supreme was talking with Baron Mordo. "So how much longer until the preparations for the summoning are ready, Mordo?"

Mordo got out the crystal ball and kneeled beneath Mysterio. "It shall begin soon. The Dread Lord Domammu's power shall merge with the power of Sorcerer Supreme. You will be unstoppable."

Mysterio laughed. "Excellent! Soon the whole universe…nay the whole multiverse will cower beneath me!"


	20. Chapter 20: The Grand Finale! Again

_Author's note: Wow this one took longer than usual, but it's way longer than usual too. And I had to really think how I was going to end this, because probably like you I didn't think this would be the direction this story was going in. Anyway, here's the final chapter and stay tuned for the epilogue after this!_

* * *

The team infiltrated Mysterio's tower with relative ease, most of the other troops working for Mysterio were too busy holding off rebel forces to worry about a small strike team…either that or it was a trap.

Flash noticed this and asked "This seems…a bit too easy, doesn't it?"

Strange had agreed with Flash. "Don't need to be sorcerer supreme to notice that this is a trap."

"Well no duh it's a trap." Peter replied "But it's now or never. And I say now is the best time to stick it to Beck."

Flash loaded his gun and started looking around. He then signaled that both Gwen and Cindy should do the same. They nodded and held their guns close. Peter instead told Miguel "Hey me from 2099. How about you keep an eye on Doctor Strange, eh? He is powerless after all."

Miguel nodded and stuck around Stephen, whereas Peter stuck with Flash and the others.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter noticed two white eyes staring at them from the shadows. But before he could say anything it was too late, two large clawed black hands grabbed Gwen and a wide grin appeared in the shadows. "Hello Gwen."

Gwen looked back and she saw it was General Venom. "Let go of me Eddie!"

Peter dived at him, but a tendril shoved him off. "Aww don't be that way, Gwen. And shove off, Parker!"

"Peter!" Gwen yelled out "Don't worry about him! Just get to Mysterio!"

"I need you, Gwen!" Peter pleaded as Gwen began to gag in Venom's grasp.

Gwen said solemnly "If you get Mysterio you'll get your Gwen…I'm not your Gwen. And you're not my Peter! Just…reverse this world from what it is to what it _should _be!"

Flash aimed his gun at Venom, as did Cindy. "Put her down, Eddie!"

Eddie's grin only grew wider as he stabbed his claws into her stomach and then tossed her into the wall. "She's down…'Captain.'"

Flash opened fire and he signaled Cindy to do the same. Peter ran over to Gwen's body and held her in his arms. "Gwen! Come on, Gwen! Come on!"

She gave a smile as her eyes slowly shut. "I'll be fine, Pete…I…I love—" she couldn't even finish her sentence as she instead just…went limp.

Peter didn't cry, nor did he even say anything.

Back with Venom, the bullets being shot at him did nothing. Not even the incendiary rounds. "Nice try, but our suit has grown immune to your incendiary bullets. Now get over here, I'll make quick work of you!"

Flash threw out a sonic grenade but Eddie caught it and launched it back at him and Cindy. It blew up in their faces, causing them to experience being temporarily def. Using this to his advantage, Eddie grabbed the both and began squeezing. Then Miguel leapt onto his back and began scratching. Eddie tossed Flash and Cindy, instead focusing on Miguel.

"Who the hell're you supposed to be?" Eddie asked as he tried pulling the future Spider-Man off.

Miguel opened his hands as a circle in it began to glow red. "I'm your worst nightmare, say hello to sonic emitters, which is my Venom's weakness!" A loud piercing noise escaped Miguel's gloves and into Venom's face. The symbiotes was pretty much decimated by how loud it was. Eddie fell on the ground and backed into the wall. "Please don't hurt me!" he begged.

Flash got back up, barely standing on his legs. He pointed a gun at Eddie's head and said "No can do…traitor." He then fired, and a crimson liquid splashed all over the wall along with the remains of brain matter. Flash tried walking, but it was of no use. He fell down and instead got on his walky-talky. "Requesting medical attention! We have one soldier down and two in need of medical attention stat!"

Strange then added "Perhaps I may help. Wait…no my hands aren't in working condition without my magic."

Flash gave a confident smile. "It's fine. Just…tell Peter and his other spider-friend they're going in alone now."

Strange nodded and Picked Peter up from his knees. "Come on, we need to get going."

Peter looked at Strange. "Fine, let's go."

Miguel followed with them, and at the top of the tower Mysterio was watching. "Oh my, how delightful! Only three to take care of and one doesn't even have his power!"

Mordo kneeled before Mysterio as he walked in again. "Lord Mysterio, Dormammu's grown restless. He wishes to be released now."

Mysterio folded his hands. "Wait for it, Mordo. We must introduce him to our special guest first. Speaking of which…give our friends a little bit of a warm welcome, will you?"

Mordo smiled at that proposal. "Sure, how much should I rough them up?"

"Not too much." Mysterio suggested. "Just give them an idea of what they're getting themselves into."

Mordo then left Mysterio's corridors and into the hallway to it, where he didn't wait too long until he saw the three of them.

Strange instantly recognized him. "Mordo!"

Mordo paced around the tight hallway. "Well hello, Stephen."

"Long time no see. How are you?" Strange had asked in a polite tone.

Mordo began twitching his fingers, as if to mock how Stephen couldn't use his. "I'm quite excellent. Especially knowing how much stronger I am in the mystic arts than you are now!"

Miguel cut into their conversation. "Enough of the chit-chat, and let us through!"

Mordo shot out a blast of brightly colored magic at him, shoving Miguel aside. "Don't toy with me I've been waiting for this moment to gloat."

Strange took this time to yell out a spell. Mordo recognized that spell as the mystic power was sucked straight from him and into Stephen. "Just because I lack most of my mystic powers doesn't mean I forgot my favorite spells. Especially the power absorption spell."

Miguel then asked Strange "Why don't you use the power absorption spell on Mysterio, then?"

"Too strong" Strange argued "He's just too powerful for it to work unless he's taken off guard. Run along to him now, I shall handle Mordo."

Mordo yelled out a power restoration spell and chortled. "Here we are on equal fields! We both share the same level in power, and now…we shall see who the master of the mystic arts is."

Strange scoffed at Mordo's bragging. "Enough talk, your ego can only get so big." As they began their magical fight, Miguel and Peter instead moved on into Mysterio's corridor as a giant eye in the floor stared up at them.

"Yikes!" Peter let out as he tried avoiding the eye's gaze. But it followed him all over the room.

Then it vanished and down from the ceiling Mysterio floated. "Welcome, gentlemen. I am glad you could make it."

Peter glared at Beck and demanded "Set things back to the way they're supposed to be, Mysterio!"

Mysterio folded his hands as he hovered around the room. "Never, I like the world the way it is. And as the sorcerer supreme, who'd dare oppose me?"

Miguel dived at Mysterio but he managed to teleport out of his way. "Bahahahaha, you're an idiot if you thought that would work!"

Peter shot a web at him, but he opened a wormhole that the web went into. He then opened another wormhole that the web came out of making it splatter in Peter's masked face. Mysterio then gloated again "Oh ho as if that'd work!"

Peter asked "Okay, so you have everything you want. What else are you going to do?"

"Get myself even MORE power, fool." Mysterio explained in his ever growing hammy tone. "And when I do, I'll be even MORE unstoppable!"

Then the door to the corridor slammed open and Baron Mordo flew inside. He slammed into the wall, very clearly knocked out. Strange then hovered in in a calm manner and said "What a letdown, as he always is."

Mysterio looked at Strange and again began to gloat. "Well well, look who has his magic back, but still not nearly as strong."

Strange smirked at Mysterio's rising ego. "It takes more than magic power to win, it takes prowess."

"Whatever you say to feel like a winner, old news." Beck again gloated as he shot a magic blast at Strange. Strange deflected it and Mysterio felt flat on the ground. "Oof…you used my own power against me! Smart but not smart enough!"

Beck again shot some more magic, but Strange stayed up on the defense and deflect it. Beck managed to avoid this one, and said "Enough! I tire of this! I shall now unleash…Dormammu!"

Strange's face went from confident to horrified in mere seconds. "Dormammu?! Are you insane?!"

Miguel asked "Dor-what-u?"

Strange reiterated that bizarre name. "Dormammu! The Dread Lord Dormammu! My most ancient foe! He must never reach this realm!"

Mysterio began the summoning and by then it was too late. "That's too bad, because he's already on his way! But first he needs a host…and I shall be his host!"

Strange tried to intervene in the summoning, but by then the Dread Lord had made Mysterio his vessel. "Oh no! We need to stop him before he fully takes form in a new body!"

Behind the dome, Mysterio's face turned into a glowing skull with yellow pits for eyes. "As if you could dream to stop us now. We are one and the same, we are Mysterio and Dormammu! Now come and face your fate!"

The tower then began to crumble and what surrounded it was a blank void filled with nothing but a blue-ish purple-ish vortex. The ground began to shake but it did not crumble. Pieces of the crumbled tower hovered in the void and Mysterio was grown large enough to be able to grab an average sized person with one hand. "Who dares defy the Dread Lord Mysterio?!"

All three of them backed up as one of his hands tried to grab one of them. Peter then commented "That's one big Mysterio. And it's not even an illusion…"

Strange then said "I can lower his power levels so you can handle him, but I won't be able to help you! All my power would be focused on draining his!"

"Is there a better option?" Miguel asked in a frantic tone.

"If you think all three of us can take on Dormammu granted with the powers of the Sorcerer Supreme, be my guest."

Peter jokingly said "No thanks" but instantly got serious when he added "start depowering him!"

Strange then formed a shield around himself and shot a draining beam at the Dread Lord. Mysterio winced but he then began to smash the floor they stood on. "YOU WON'T STOP ME!"

Peter began crawling up the titan Mysterio, and Miguel decided to web zip up. They reached the dome and their combined hits caused it to crack. This caused Mysterio to panic and he shook them off. He went lower into the void and shot the platform on which they stood. The floor crumbled into tiny bits but Miguel and Peter went to a higher ground of one of the floating pieces of debris.

They then grabbed each other's hand and shot webs down on the platform. "Let's do this!" Peter enthusiastically said as they pulled back on the webs like a slingshot and fired at Mysterio's dome.

The dome began to crack even more, and he grabbed Miguel. "I tire of these games!" He then shot a laser at him from the dome.

Miguel screamed, but Peter web yanked the arm with enough forced to make it relinquish him. Miguel webbed back up onto one of the floating pieces of the tower. Peter went back up with him. Mysterio fired a laser at the platform, so peter grabbed Miguel and pulled him to another platform. Thank goodness for spider-sense.

Mysterio got furious at this pointed flew up to the floating platforms. He tried grabbing them to little avail. "Get back here you obnoxious bugs!"

Peter and Miguel shot web balls at his dome, causing it to shatter once more. "No can do, domehead!" Peter quipped. Miguel added "Yeah, you're just too slow for a Dread Lord."

Mysterio growled and grabbed Peter. "DO NOT TOY WITH SORCERER SUPREME!"

Miguel then landed a well-aimed kick at the dome, as it shattered into a million pieces. Mysterio screamed and let go of Peter. He almost fell into the vortex but he webbed himself back up. Mysterio was not so fortunate, he fell into the vortex as his screams grew louder.

The tower began to rebuild itself and in a flash the tower was recompleted and reality had been rebuilt…kind of. It was still Mysterio's totalitarian reality but it was a start.

Miguel and Peter shook their heads as Doctor Strange unshielded himself. "What…happened?" Peter ask, feeling very disorientated.

Doctor Strange pointed to Mysterio, fallen on the ground. "He's defeated…now then." He then said a spell that absorbed the defeated Mysterio's powers, reverting him back to the rightful Sorcerer Supreme. But then…it happened. A dark figure with a flaming head rose out of Mysterio's body. It then grew two piercing yellow eyes and had one wide evil glowing grin. It then formed an outfit, but it's head remained black except for the face and the flames.

Peter then asked Strange "Is that Dor-what-u?"

Stephen solemnly nodded. 'I'm afraid so."

Dormammu laughed loudly and said "At last! I'm free! Free! This realm now belongs to me!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Strange yelled as he shot magical beams at Dormammu. He shrugged them off and instead fired his dark magic at the Doctor. "You'll never win this fight!"

The world then began to turn again. The skies turned into a dark crimson and the buildings transformed into a medieval style of brick and the tower itself was made so that it went high into the black clouds and there was no roof at the top. Strange then said a spell that caused fire to surround what was now an arena.

Dormammu fired more beams at the Doctor, but he deflected them back at him. "Aghk! Always the defensive one, but good luck deflecting this!"

A rush of yellow energy rose up above Strange, taking him off guard. Then Dormammu shot a fireball at him, causing the Doctor to fall down.

Peter and Miguel tackled the Dread Lord, but he shoved them off as if they weighed nothing. Dormammu then hovered over to Stephen and asked "Ready to die, Doctor?"

Spidey then shot a web, and Miguel did the same. They pulled him back into the fires that surrounded the arena and he screamed briefly before he flew out of the fires.

Strange recovered and fired more magic at the Dread Lord, but the Dread Lord fired back until both forces collided. It was a stalemate for a while until Strange's magic began shoving Dormammu back. Dormammu tried to force Strange back, but nothing happened. Strange then opened a portal behind the Dread Lord and finally shoved him into the wormhole and shut it.

Everything faded to white after that, and when it all returned everything was back to normal and they returned to Peter's apartment. No more dome around the city, Mysterio's tower was gone, and best of all Spider-Man's friends were just as remembered.

Miguel looked at Peter with a smile and waved. "Guess this is goodbyes, Pete."

"Goodbye Miguel." Peter said as Miguel then faded away. He then looked around and he saw Ben, Eddie, Silk, Kaine, Otto, Flash, Carnage, Anya and Gwen all rubbing their heads.

Kaine groaned and asked Ben "What the hell happened?"

Ben replied just as unknowing as Kaine "I…don't know."

Silk hugged Ben and said "I don't think I want to know."

Eddie looked around and asked "Anyone else feel like they were taken out of the universe there for a second?"

Otto confirmed Eddie's suspicions. "According to this device that I made, there was a massive amount of temporal anomalies around here in a row."

Anya sighed and added "Temporal anomalies? I don't need this! This is like my second week and I already get erased from existence?!"

Gwen looked at Peter and asked "What…what happened Pete?"

Peter told her to sit with the other Spiders and that he and Strange would explain everything. And they did. Everyone didn't know exactly how to feel, except for Eddie. He was horrified by what 'General Venom' had done, and Ben felt confused. He asked Strange "What…what about me?"

Strange answered it simply. "You were never cloned."

As Strange answered their questions, Gwen took Peter to their bedroom and said "I'm sorry, Pete…"

"For what?" Peter asked, just relieved to hear her sweet voice once again.

Gwen scratched the back of her neck. "Well…just for that. Seemed pretty terrible."

"It was, Gwen. But seeing you alive and how I remembered you…it's all worth it." Peter said with the most sincerity he could.

Gwen blushed and just punched his shoulder. "Cut it out, cheeseball."

"I can't!" Peter joked "It's just natural reflex around you!"

Gwen's face was redder than a tomato. "At least shut the door with this mass amounts of cheese, Pete. Nobody needs to see this."

Peter obliged and shut the door. And well…I think I'll leave you to your own conclusions on the one…


	21. Epilogue

_ Well it's that time again where I answer your unanswered questions in an epilogue because why not? Please read previous chapters before reading this so it makes sense. Or don't, and let this confuse you. The previous chapter was the end this is just me explaining shit. Anyway…_

_ The first and most important question is…how the heck did we go from Morlun to crazy time travel plot? Well I always wanted to have 2099 show up at one point or another and Morlun was NEVER going to be the main villain. I actually hate the entire animal totems thing, and hence why I made Mysterio just 'write' it. I didn't know where this would end either, but my love of post-apocalyptic universes made me want to do some chapters based in one. Seeing what the heck happened to so many characters can be fun, and writing them differently but yet somehow connected to their original state was fun too. I pretty much just went with what stuck and what I thought would be the most fun so that's how we went from the sort of grounded first one to the far more out there second one._

_ What happened to Morbius? He's still out there. I might cover that in the third, and last, Amazing Fantasy or maybe I'll leave you to your own conclusions on that one._

_ Out of all the heroes Spidey could team up with, why did we get Doctor Strange? Because I like Doctor Strange a whole lot. He's probably one of my favorite b-list heroes and this was the perfect opportunity to use him. I didn't want to do the Avengers because that would've been too much to handle, and same goes with the Fantastic Four. I'm not too great at writing teams. But I'll work on that one._

_ Who the heck was Mason Banks? I was gonna have him be Norman Osborn, like the comics, but then I decided to instead have him be Baron Mordo to tie into the Doctor Strange thing._

_ If Norman Osborn isn't around, then who the heck is Iron Patriot? A good question, but nobody was Iron Patriot. He was a drone created by Mysterio to use as a symbol for Alchemax._

_ Miguel just vanished! Is he alright?! Yes he's alright. Back in the year 2099 of course._

_ Well what happened to Alchemax? With Mysterio, Mordo, and Fisk gone who's still there? Alchemax is around under new leadership. We'll cover more of that in another story._

_ So…what happened to Norman? He was let out. And what happened to Harry and his pregnant wife? Oh man, as said above that'll be covered eventually believe me. Unless I end up procrastinating in which case I apologize right now._

_ What made Mysterio the main villain, why him of all people? Well because Mysterio just works so well for a big bad that isn't Ock, Venom, or Goblin. And in this story, I was trying to give some focus to villains that were neither of those three guys, and if Spider-Man Friend or Foe, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, and Spider-Man Unlimited showed me anything it's that Mysterio works best out of Spider-Man villains for this type of thing. And yes, I took heavy inspiration from Spider-Verse, Shattered Dimensions, and Spider-Men._

_ So…what's next on your agenda? Personally I'm probably gonna move past Spider-Man for my next story, but after that it's the next and final part of Amazing Fantasy. And it's going to feature Spider-Girl. No, not Arana we already showed her. I mean Mayday, who…won't be MC2 Mayday because this is my continuity after all. And in my continuity Peter's hooked with Gwen, not MJ. Not that MJ is bad, and it's not that I prefer Gwen either. It's just that I thought she worked better in the direction Amazing Fantasy 1 was going more than MJ did. Or Black Cat. Or Jessica Drew. Or Carol Danvers. Really any of those ladies I like with Peter too, but now we're getting into shipping and I don't want to get into that can of worms._

_ What with the time travel plot? Why'd you go so big? Because I wanted to raise the stakes! The third one will be back to being more grounded, trust me._

_ Anyway that's about that. Unless you have a question you want to ask, which I'll gladly answer. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and hope it wasn't a disappointment when compared to the last one._


End file.
